Total Drama Lilydale
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: Adopted From Liz the Sweet Writer. 24 contestants have signed up for the opportunity to win 1 million dollars, and a party paid by the mayor and his family. 23 will go down, and one will emerge victorious. Who will walk away with the grand prize? The best way to find out is by tuning in to Total Drama Lilydale! 23/24 contestants remaining. Rated T.
1. Episode 1: Welcome to Lilydale

Welcome to Total Drama Lilydale! I adopted this story from Liz the Sweet Writer, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I only owe my OCs Connor, Karley, Axel and Krystal. Liz the Sweet Writer owns Rose, Adam, Elsa, Steven, Angel, Kestrel and Christina. Grantzu7304 owns Giovanni and Milutin. BuckJohnson owns Jack. JackHammerMan owns Martin, Sophia (The Twitch Star), Nate and Roxy. northrnstar owns Tanner, Shae and Lilly. Omakin owns Larissa. Seven Alice owns Reishin and Elizabeth Hollowjack. Billybobbill owns Joc. Cloud4012 owns Sam. prestoncampbell2001 owns Indigo. totaldramafan2 owns Cassidy. LillyShepard owns Mia. The Patriot Assassin owns Ryan. FoxGirl426 owns Lisa. The town of Lilydale belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer

Neither my OCs nor Liz the Sweet Writer's OCs will win. They will also NOT make the finale

Also, Liz the Sweet Writer, I hope you don't mind I shortened down Christina's introduction. It was too much for me to write

PHEW. That was a long disclaimer. Enjoy.

'This will mean any kind of text sent to any one'

This format means it's a contestant confessional

 _This format means it's a confessional from interns_

 ** _Bold Italic confessionals belong to aftermath hosts_**

 **Bold Confessionals belong to Chris or Rose**

* * *

The Contestants!

Girls

1\. Christina Star (The Teen Actress)- Liz the Sweet Writer

2\. Elsa Crawford (The Daring Vocalist)- Liz the Sweet Writer

3\. Shaely "Shae" Green (The Sweet-Hearted Future Nurse)- northrnstar

4\. Roxanne "Roxy" Brooks (The Rock n' Roller)- JackHammerMan

5\. Sophia Morrison "AKA: CutieCake" (The Twitch Streamer)- JackHammerMan

6 Krystal Davidson (The Popular Ex-Girlfriend)- Mine

7\. Larissa Banks (The Bubbly Rich Girl)- Omakin

8\. Mia Caufield (The Dreamy Writer)- LillyShepard

9\. Lilly Leblanc (The Meek Farmer Girl)- northrnstar

10\. Lisa Westbrook (The Weirdo)- FoxGirl426

11\. Cassidy May Anderson (The Viral-Video Superstar)- totaldramafan2 {she will be the cousin to Ryan Anderson, since they share the same last name)

12\. Karley Rodgers (The Sarcastic Soccer Player)- Mine

Boys

1\. Adam Smith (The Die-Hard Star Wars Fan)- Liz the Sweet Writer

2\. Steven Orland (The Teen Heartthrob)- Liz the Sweet Writer

3\. Connor Diaz (The Misunderstood Famous Child)- Mine

4\. Giovanni Deamani (The Gentleman Greaser)- Grantzu7304

5\. Reishin Eshen Kobayashi (The Judge)- Seven Alice

6\. Nate "Scab" Bates (The Skated Dude)- JackHammerMan

7\. Milutin Kasun (The Eccentric Genius)- Grantzu7304

8\. Indigo Daniels (The Popular School Boy)- prestoncampbell2001

9\. Axel Johnston (The Skating Ex-Boyfriend)- Mine

10\. Tanner Green (The Fun-Loving Punk)- northrnstar

11\. Jack Brown (The Strategist)- BuckJohnson

12\. Ryan Anderson (The Redneck Country Singer)- The Patriot Assassin {he will be the cousin to Cassidy Anderson, since they share the same last name}

Aftermath Hosts

Male

1\. Jocland Frantana (Billybobbill)

Female

1\. Elizabeth Hollowjack (Seven Alice)

Interns

Boys

1\. Martin Cob Jr. (JackHammerMan)

2\. Sam Marek (Cloud4012)

Girls

1\. Kestrel Blackstorm (Liz The Sweet Writer)

2\. Angel Blackstorm (Liz the Sweet Writer)

* * *

 _ **1 week later...**_

"So, we've got the full cast? Now what?" Chris asks

"Before we welcome the contestants, we must meet our aftermath hosts, and our interns," Rose Lilydale says

"Who do you want to meet first?" Chris asks his co-host.

"Let's meet with our aftermath hosts first," Rose says, as the two leave City Hall, located in the wonderful town of Lilydale, to make their way to the television studio. As the two were walking there, they pass by a bronze statue of a man.

"Rose, who's the man that statue is dedicated to?" Chris asks.

"The statue is of my father's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, who's the founder of this humble town," Rose replies to the host's question

Chris nods, as he follows his co-host through the town's busy streets. It took the two almost 20 minutes to make their way to the television studio, where a 16 year old boy, and an 18 year old girl are waiting.

"Excuse me? Are you two the aftermath hosts for Total Drama Lilydale?" Chris asks

"Oui. I am Joc," the 16 year old male said. He was tall, thin, with broad shoulders, thin thighs and medium legs and arms. He was 5'8" and 104 lbs. His hair was medium length, and jet black, it was smooth, with sharp end features. His eyes were an oval shape, although they often gave a look of slight boredom. They were brown. He wore a striped black and white t-shirt, brown zip-up jacket, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, along with a beret hat.

"My name is Elizabeth Hollowjack, it's a pleasure to meet you both," the 18 year old girl introduces herself. Her skin was pale white, kinda rosy, she's a beautiful tall and skinny woman with very good curves, which was true, because she was 5'7" and 123 lbs. Her eyes were sky blue, and almond shaped. They were big and cute. She also wore big round glasses. Her hair was straight, styled in two long streaks in both sides of her face and a bang that falls in the middle of her eyes, it is platinum blonde and goes past her waist, practically to her thighs. She wore a nun's dress, black stockings and brown dress shoes.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Rose Lilydale, and I'm gonna be the co-host, along with Chris McLean. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you," Rose says

"Thank you for dropping by," Joc says with a smile.

"Wait, we need to figure out when the aftermath will air, since we're hosting it," Elizabeth mentions.

Both Rose and Chris stop, just as they are about to exit the television studio.

"Oh, right... how about every four eliminations?" Chris suggests.

"That works out," Joc says

"Perfect! Well, we've got to go now. Take care you two, and good luck with hosting the aftermath!" Rose exclaims.

* * *

The two left the television studio.

"Our next stop is my dad's office. This is where we will be meeting our interns, I sit at the desk, you sit beside me, alright?" Rose asks

"Yeah, sure, of course," Chris responded

* * *

 _ **Once at the mayor's office...**_

4 teens were waiting for Chris and Rose

"Come on, hurry up already!" A girl scowled. Her red hair was styled into a pixie-cut, and she had a peach skin tone. Her eyes were round and blue, and a scowl was on her lips. She wore a white t-shirt with a black skull on it, fishnet leggings, a black skirt with chains, and black boots with chains on them.

"Kestrel, they'll be here soon, please wait," a friendly voice says beside her. Her facial appearance was the same like the girl beside her: round blue eyes, and red hair, however, it was longer, reaching to eleven inches past her shoulders. Both sides were braided. She wore a black/gold chiffon tank top, with white flowered leggings, a blue skirt, and red flats.

"Shut up, Angel, no one asked for your opinion," Kestrel sneered

"S-s-s-s-sorry," Angel stammers

"You shouldn't be bullying your sister," the male beside Angel declares. He had pale skin, was thin and slender, 5'7" and 137 lbs. His orange hair was short and shaggy, and he had round light blue eyes. He wore an all white latex suit with red boot, red gloves and a red domino mask. This also included a utility belt that contains pepper spray and a weird sticky substance that he made himself, around his waist.

"Um, who the heck are you?!" Kestrel demanded.

"You may call me The Avenger! But my real names Martin Cob Jr. Just call me Martin," Martin speaks in a dramatic voice.

A boy stood next to the superhero wannabe. He had short blue hair with black streaks that was spiky, round blue eyes and a white skin tone. He was 5'8" and 160 lbs. He wore dark green cargo pants, a red and blue t-shirt, black sneakers and a necklace with a blue crystal on it. His name was Sam Marek.

"So, I guess you three are the other interns," he says

"That's right," Angel replies.

Chris and Rose finally walk in

"Sorry we're late! We were just talking with each other, and discussing how we'll divide the contestants into two teams," Rose apologizes

"Anyway, congratulations you four! My co-host has made sure that I won't treat you like garbage, so no worries," Chris puts his hands up in defense.

"Would you all like some tea or coffee?" Rose asks

All of the interns agree to the offer from the daughter of the mayor

"Will we have to wear that ugly uniform?" Kestrel demanded

"No. You won't," Rose replies.

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

"We're filming in three, two... One!" The cameraman exclaims

"Hello loyal fans of Total Drama! We're live here in the incredible town of Lilydale, located in the United States of America! I'm your wonderful host, Chris McLean!" Chris announces into the camera.

"My name is Rose Lilydale, and I shall be helping Chris host this show, as it is my hometown, after all. We've invited 24 teenagers, who range from 16-18 to come and compete in this humble for 1 million dollars, in Canadian funds, after all, since Total Drama did originate from Canada," Rose grins

"Now, since some of our contestants aren't from either America or Canada, we'll give them 1 million dollars in their country's currency. But anyway, let's go and meet the contestants!" Chris exclaims, as both he and Rose exit from the front door of the mansion where Rose Lilydale lived.

A red carpet flowed down the steps, and it was long, ending just before the curb of the road. Red velvet ropes were on both sides, as loyal fans of Total Drama, including the paparazzi, were waiting for the 22 limos (because two siblings, and two cousins wanted to travel together in the same limos) to arrive

"The reason why these fans and the paparazzi are here is not only to take pictures of our contestants, they are also here to interview some of our famous contestants!" Rose exclaims

"Stay tuned for this, and more, here on Total! Drama! LILYDALE!" The two announce together.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

 _I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 _Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day_

 _'Cause I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

(Whistling in Tune)

* * *

 **Episode 1: Welcome to Lilydale**

The first limo arrives. It is a sleek, black limo. A chauffeur comes out, and opens the door. A 17 year old girl steps out. Her skin tone was peachy, with straight blonde hair, which fell to just above her shoulders. She has big blue round eyes, she was 5'2", 115 lbs, and she wore a very plain light blue dress that falls to her feet. She wears navy blue shoes with it.

"Lilly Leblanc, everyone!" Chris exclaims

The paparazzi and the fans immediately take a lot of photos of the girl

"Um... hi everyone," Lilly says. She then realizes she's the first to arrive.

"You are the first contestant to arrive to Total Drama Lilydale! Come and join us up here!" Chris tells the girl, who walks up the red carpet

* * *

Confessional- Lilly

Lilly looks into the camera with her big blue eyes "Oh my goodness! There are so many things I have never seen here, I feel completely lost but super excited at the same time! I got to see my first cell phone today! How amazing is that!" She finishes in total amazement.

End Confessional- Lilly

* * *

Another black limo arrived, and a chauffeur comes out of the driver's side to open the door. Two 18 year old teens exit the limo.

"It looks like our twins are here! Shae and Tanner Green!" Rose exclaims.

The twins smile and wave to the paparazzi. The girl was lightly tanned with an hourglass figure, 5'7" and 140 lbs. She has long wavy brown hair that falls halfway down her back, which she usually keeps down. She has big round eyes and long eyelashes, she has olive green eyes with golden rings around her pupils. Shae wore a simple white cotton t-shirt with a long sleeve purple, black and white plaid button up shirt over top that she usually leaves open. She wears black tights and white and black Nike running shoes

Meanwhile, her twin brother smiled as the paparazzi took pictures of him. He too, was lightly tanned, with big round olive green eyes that had golden rings around his pupils. He was 5'11" and 165 lbs, with a medium build, with short and slightly spiked brown hair, it was held up at the front with some gel. He wore a black shirt, with navy blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

"Wait, why is the paparazzi taking our photos?" Tanner asks, shocked

"Um, we're now reality TV stars, that's why," Shae grins

* * *

Confessional- Tanner

Tanner looks into the camera and scratches the back of his head. "Sooo... this show seems interesting so far- the people they chose are all a little odd, but some of them seem like they can have a good time, and the ones who can't will make for some awesome jokes haha!" He laughs to himself before appearing more serious. "But hey, host person, if you're watching this don't you DARE do anything to mess with my sister- it WILL be the last thing you ever do" he finishes pointing at the camera

End Confessional- Tanner

* * *

Confessional- Shae

Shae is gleaming into the confessional camera "I can't believe I'm making my first confessional! The cast they chose is awesome, they all seem really interesting in their own special way- I hope I made a good first impression!"

End confessional- Shae

* * *

As the sleek black limo which carried the twins drove away, another limo arrived: however this one was bright pink

"Who the heck has a pink limo?" Tanner asks, confused

Both Chris and Rose grin happily. "We know who..." Rose says, with a smile

A chauffeur comes out of the drivers side and walks over to open the door. A very beautiful 16 year old girl steps out. Her skin was as peach as the sun, with beautiful golden-blonde hair that was waist length, however, she had it tied into a braided bun. Her eyes were round and they were a brilliant hazel. She grins as she poses for the paparazzi, wearing a white short-sleeved blouse, with white tights, a golden skirt, and black ballet flats. She was 5'8" and 98 lbs.

The fans squealed, and beg for an autograph, which the teen happily gives the fans autographs

"Teen actress Christina Star, who has started the lead role in many movies!" Chris exclaims.

Christina grins and winks to her fans.

"Thanks for supporting me throughout my movies! Now I'm gonna do my best to win, for you guys," she says

Fans squeal as Christina makes her way up the red carpet to join Chris, Rose, Lilly, Shae and Tanner

"No way! You're Christina Star!" Shae exclaims

"In the flesh," Christina grins and winks to the twins

"Can we get a picture with you, so we could send it to our mom? She's also a fan of you," Tanner asks

Christina grins. "Of course," she replies. She poses for a photo with the twins, as they send the photo through email to their mother.

"Thank you so much," Tanner says, with a grin.

* * *

Coenfessional- Christina

Christina grins as she sits in the confessional. "Being here on Total Drama is a dream for me! Well, my best friend wanted me to audition, and I wanted to get away from my ex-boyfriend. I just hope he doesn't bother me or try to hurt me...who knows? Maybe I might get over him and find true love on this show!" She winks at the camera

End confessional-Christina

* * *

The pink limo drives away as a black limo arrives to the red carpet. Once again, a chauffeur goes to open the door, so it could reveal the next contestant: which happened to be an 18 year old male, with bright blue eyes, and he had shoulder-length red hair, that was combed straight back. He was 6'1" and 100 lbs, with a visible six pack. He was also pretty athletic. He has a peach skin tone, and wore a black Star-Wars t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and black running shoes.

"The Ultimate Star-Wars fan has arrived!" The boy exclaims, in a dramatic voice.

"Our Star-Wars fan, Adam Smith, is here," Rose grins, introducing the fifth contestant. Adam runs up to where Chris and Rose are, along with the other contestants who arrived before him.

* * *

Confessional- Adam

"Star Wars rules!" The red-haired boy exclaims in the confessional. "I'm super stoked to be here on Total Drama, I get to represent the Stormtroopers, along with the lead singer, who was also accepted. You'll all know who she is. I'm competing for my amazing girlfriend, Ashley, and maybe to collect more Star Wars items, which would be totally awesome!" Adam grins, showing a really happy smile.

End Confessional- Adam

* * *

Another black limo arrived, as the chauffeur comes out to open the door for contestant number 6. A lightly tanned male stepped out, with a toothpick in his mouth, and his fists tapped up. He had a thin, yet athletic build, and was pretty tall, 6'3" and 188 lbs. His hair was styled like a Greaser, but it was messily combed. His eyes were shaped like the standard eye shape, and they were light blue. He wore a white undershirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, a black leather belt, a black leather jacket, a brown Shandon hat and a wooden Celtic Cross around his neck.

"Meet Giovanni Deamani everyone!" Chris introduces contestant number six.

Giovanni walks up the red carpet, as the paparazzi take photos of him nonstop. He reaches where everyone was standing, and stands next to a hazel-eyed girl.

"Hey there handsome, I'm Christina," Christina says in a flirtatious tone and winking at him.

Giovanni was confused. "I'm Giovanni, nice to meet you."

"Do you not know who she is? That's teen actress Christina Star!" Shae grins.

* * *

Confessional- Giovanni

"I think that most of these people are good people. That won't stop me from beating them fair and square though, I'm competing for more than myself. Con and Mule I got your back brothers. Deamani till the bitter end.

End Confessional-Giovanni

* * *

The limo carrying Giovanni drove away, and another link arrived. However, this one was pure silver. A chauffeur comes out of the driver's side.

"Here comes contestant number 7! It's...Steven Orland!" Rose exclaims, as the teen heartthrob steps out from the limo, winking, making many girls squeal loudly.

"Hello, ladies. How are you all doing?" the male asks, speaking in a flirtatious tone of voice. His skin tone was peach, he was 6'2, and 100 lbs, with short black hair, which reached to his neck, and crystal blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, long white socks, and white running shoes. He winks at the fans one last time before walking over to Chris and his co-host, along with the six other contestants.

"Mr. Orland! How do you plan to win this competition?" the paparazzi asked him.

"Flirt with the girls, and take out my rival, Kayla Storm. She and I are rivals in the music industry," Steven answers, as he stands at the top of the stairs at Lilydale's city hall.

* * *

Confessional-Steven

"This is perfect. I'm gonna win this, and even take down my rival, who's also a contestant. This will be easy as pie." Steven smirks. "Kayla Storm is going down! Down I say!" he finishes, determined.

End Confessional-Steven

* * *

The seventh limo drives away, as an eighth limo pulls up to the red carpet. This limo was black. An 18 year old girl jumped out from the limo-however, she was pretty short: 4'11, and 91 lbs. Her tanned skin gleamed in the sunlight, along with her round blue eyes. She also had straight shoulder-length brown hair, her body was a stick figure shape, but of course, not literally, but it wasn't too built. She wore a bulky pink sweater, with a knee high skirt, with black Mary-Janes, and a red hairband in her hair.

"Our weirdo, Lisa Westbrook is here!" Chris exclaims.

Lisa grins as she runs up the red carpet, making many photos of her that were taken by the paparazzi and fans very blurry. But only one or two of those photos were good enough for them.

"OMG! You're Chris McLean! I'm so happy to be here!" Lisa exclaims.

* * *

Confessional-Lisa

"I can't believe I'm actually here! Then again a lot of people say that, but who cares!"

End Confessional-Lisa

* * *

Another limo arrived, and the door was opened, two teens stepped out: an 18 year old male, and a 16 year old girl. There was something about these two that was similar, but only the fans, paparazzi, Chris and Rose knew about the relationship between these two random teens.

The girl was 5'5, and 192 lbs. She had prominent green eyes, and auburn hair tied into a fishtail braid, the length when it was out of her braid was to her shoulders. Her skin tone was a warm ivory, and she definitely isn't slender, she has her fair share of curves too, so she has a hourglass body shape. Cassidy wore a jean jacket, fully buttoned. With a purple undershirt under it. Almost jeans that are skin-tight, but not too baggy, and brown wedges.

Meanwhile, the boy standing beside her was 6'3, and 186 lbs, with average muscle and body fat, and a mild tan skin tone. His eyes were round and green, with a modern men's hairstyle, which was standing up and flat in the back, and it was brown. He wore a camo cap, a black shirt with III 3 percent on it in white, a white long sleeve under shirt, blue jeans, and brown army boots.

"The Anderson cousins-Cassidy and Ryan are here!" Rose exclaims, introducing contestant number 9 and contestant number 10.

* * *

Confessional-Cassidy

Cassidy sits in the confessional. "Ugh, I can't believe that my cousin, Ryan is here! He wants to get whatever he wants when he wants it!" Cassidy retorts. Then changes to a thoughtful expression. "Huh, I think he's the person who commented on my videos to do a "Top 10 Country Countdown" on New Years Eve, he wishes!"

End Confessional-Cassidy

* * *

Confessional-Ryan

"Well, so far everything is going well. I'm hoping to make some new friends and win a million green bucks. Also my cousin Cassidy is here. Oh boy. See she is a very famous star that everyone-boys and girls alike love so much. She has been like my rival since I beat her in the state talent show a few years ago. But we've been real close for a long time now. I love her, but I'm still gonna kick your behind in this competition. No one puts Ryan Anderson to shame."

End Confessional-Ryan

* * *

"We've got only 14 left, and then we can get on with the show!" Rose exclaims, as the two cousins make their way to join the co-host, Chris and the other eight contestants who had arrived before them.

"Wait, you two are cousins?" Adam asks.

"Yes. His father, who is a sheriff, and my dad, are brothers. My dad is older then his dad, by three years," Cassidy explains.

"Quiet! The eleventh contestant is arriving!" Chris shushes the three.

Another limo arrived, and a girl stepped out, with long black hair tied into a bun. Her skin tone was Midtone Caucasian Light, she was 5'8, and 120 lbs. She had an average, but thin build. Her eyes were a brilliant green. She wore a pink, leather jacket (unzipped) with a rainbow, tie-dyed t-shirt worn underneath, denim colored jeans, and pink and white running sneakers. She carries a rose quartz colored guitar in a black case with her.

"Teen pop star Elsa Crawford, better known by her stage name, Kayla Storm! The lead singer of the widely known band, The Stormtroopers!" Chris announces.

"Miss Crawford, how do you plan to win this show?" the paparazzi asked her.

"Easy. By taking out my rival," Elsa answers with a smirk. She walks over to where the other contestants are-and scowls when she sees a face that she doesn't want to see: the face of her rival-Steven Orland.

"Well, well well...if it isn't the guy who makes out with girls and dumps them," Elsa taunts.

"Shut up you coward, it's not like you don't sleep with your boyfriend," Steven taunts back.

Elsa slaps Steven. "Shut up! I don't flirt with other guys-I just talk to them. I'm loyal to Dillon until the very end, so just shut your big fat mouth!" she screamed at him.

The fans were booing-because of this rivalry between the two singers.

"You guys have to stop this arguing, you need to get along," Shae tries to break the argument up.

"NO!" the two shout at the same time, before they turn away, annoyed.

* * *

Confessional-Elsa

"I seriously hate Steven right now," the teen pop star groans, as she face palms. "Ugh, he even had the nerve to even mention my boyfriend!" She then gains a smile on her face. "I miss you, Dillon, and I promise to win," she says, blowing a kiss to the camera.

End Confessional-Elsa

* * *

The limo which carried Elsa drove away, as another sleek black limo drove up to the red carpet. It stopped, as the driver steps out to open the door for its passenger. A 16 year old male steps out, with a fair skin tone, oval shaped brown eyes, his hair was the same colour as his eyes, short, and neatly combed. Nothing too fancy, which was pretty good. He was 5'3, and 103 lbs. He was skinny, and wore a blue t-shirt, with brown pants, black socks, and brown shoes.

"Jack Brown, everyone!" Rose announces the next contestant, who was contestant number 12.

* * *

Confessional-Jack

Jack sits in the confessional, he has a confident look on his face, like he's in control. "And so it begins. I've watched the previous seasons enough times to know how to play this game. I'm a product of parents with high expectations. I don't care for the money. I'm here for the challenge. I just want to apologize ahead of time to anyone I might hurt. It's nothing personal. I'm just all about strategy and getting ahead."

End Confessional-Jack

* * *

The limo which carried Jack drove away, as another limo arrived, which carried contestant number 13. An 18 year old male steps out of the limo, with almond shaped and sharp, silver eyes, along with black framed glasses. His hair is black, at shoulder length, and is also pretty messy and long, with messy tufts sticking out of it and messy bangs that falls in the middle of his eyes. He is 5'9, and 123 lbs. He's a tall and skinny young Asian man, that in fact is very attractive but doesn't acknowledge it, with very pale white skin. He wears a long sleeved white dress shirt with a red tie, black pants and shoes, and he also wears a long black trench coat that is unbuttoned.

"Okay, I'm gonna do my best to say this name right, but this is Reishin Eshen Kobayashi, who hails all the way from Japan, so please give him a very warm welcome," Chris says, before he turns to the boy. "I got your name right, didn't I?" he asks.

"Yes, you have, Mr. McLean," Reishin responds.

* * *

Confessional-Reishin

Reishin: "I am kind of surprised they just accepted me into the show" *cleans his glasses* "But is not a bad kind of surprise. I guess this can be... exciting, in it's own way. I hope I can get along with everyone." *smiles briefly and puts his glasses back on* "Now let's get started, shall we?"

End Confessional-Reishin

* * *

The sleek black limo pulls away, as another limo arrives: but this limo is white.

"Our next contestant has requested to arrive in a white limo," Chris explains.

The limo pulls up to the red carpet, and the driver comes out, to open the door for his passenger, who was contestant number 14. The person is female, 5'5, 120 lbs with an hourglass figure, deep set gray eyes, with long blonde hair that are tied into two braids. She wore a white top, with black shorts and brown shoes.

"Our bubbly rich girl, Larissa Banks is here!" Rose exclaims.

Larissa waves, smiling happily.

* * *

Confessional-Larissa

"OMG I'm on an actual TD confessional I always dreamed on being on one of these AND I MET CHRIS MCLEAN HOW AWESOME IS THAT, well I wanted to meet Chefy but I guess Rose is cool too.  
I have sooooo many questions like who is cooking the food? What are the challenges going to be like?" *confessional speeds up* "Will we see any of the past TD contestants? If so I want to see Lindsay" *confessional speeds up again* "Will the challenges be safer now that Rose is here?" *confessional speeds up one last time* "EEEEEEEEE I'M SO EXCITED TO BE HERE"

End Confessional-Larissa

* * *

Another limo arrives: this one is white, like the previous one.

"Yeah...we kinda ran out of black limos..." Rose says, as she and Chris both have nervous smiles on their faces.

A girl that is 5'12", pale-skinned and 110 lbs steps out of the limo, and the paparazzi begin taking pictures of the girl. "Are you guys ready for the game?" She asks sarcastically, her circular blue eyes glancing at the rest of the cast. Her light brown hair reaches her lower back, and it is in a ponytail and she has the body shape of a soccer player. She wore a blue shirt with a white 01 on it, navy blue shorts with white lines, white socks and black converses.

"Karley Rodgers, the sister to model Fionn Rodgers, and All-Star Athlete Kyle Rodgers!" Chris exclaims.

* * *

Confessional-Karley

"For the record, my boyfriend and I were supposed to audition together," Karley says. "Then his camera broke and my brothers wouldn't audition because they were busy..." She continues. "So I'm going to win! And I might have to get rid of those cheaters first..." Karley finishes.

End Confessional-Karley

* * *

Another white limo pulls up to the red carpet, as a girl steps out, after the driver opens the door for her, to reveal that she was contestant number 16. She was fair, a bit on the tan side though. She is slim and slender, like a model's. She can get any boy to fall in love with her because of her body, she's 5'11, and 106 lbs, her eyes were shaped in a circle, and they were blue. Her hair was blonde, and tied into a braid, draped over her left shoulder, when out of it's braid, it's waist length. She wore an unzipped denim leather jacket, pink shirt, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes, and a multicolored bracelet on her right wrist.

"Krystal Davidson everyone!" Rose introduces her.

* * *

Confessional-Krystal

"This is interesting so far... And now to win," Krystal says determinedly.

End Confessional-Krystal

* * *

Another white limo arrived, as an 18 year old male arrives. He has pale white skin, he's thin and lanky, so thin and lanky, that even an Italian grandmother would be appealed by how thin he was. He was 6 feet even, and 155 lbs. His eyes were the standard eye shape, and brown, his hair was long, and tied into a ponytail, it was black, that reaches roughly a quarter of the way down his back, even when held in his ponytail. He wore tan khakis', a white dress shirt, a grey dress vest, a brown unbuttoned frock coat his tool belt is attached on the inside, white WW2 military gaiters, WW2 combat boots, a red and gold tie, a wicker boating hat, he wears brass wire glasses, and he always carries a cane with him. This was contestant number 17.

"This is Milutin Kasun, from Serbia! He's not looking for a relationship, so sorry, ladies," Chris jokes.

* * *

Confessional-Milutin

"This is going to be such an interesting endeavor. So many opportunity to test my experiment, live fire. Is it against the rules to use the forces of magnetism and sound to my benefit? Oh well I'm testing my sonic knocker tonight anyways. Sorry teammates if you have a headache when you wake up."

End Confessional-Milutin

* * *

"I'm excited to test out a few of my experiments," Milutin says.

"Unfortunately, you are forbidden to do experiments at night here in Lilydale. It's a law that my dad put in place when he first became mayor. So, basically from the moment the sun sets, until it rises in the morning, you cannot do any experiments, or else you could face either a $700 fine, or 2 days in prison. But since this is a reality show, instead of prison, you'll be disqualified immediately," Rose tells the genius.

"Seriously, that's a law here?" Tanner asks.

"Yup. I help my dad come up with the laws," Rose explains.

"Talk about perfect," Karley says sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Shut up before they disqualify you," Krystal retorts

This gets Karley to shut up.

Milutin walks over to join the other 16 contestants who had arrived before him.

* * *

Another white limo arrived, which carried contestant number 18. A 17 year old girl with a pale skin tone stepped out. She had shoulder length neon blue hair with purple highlights, which was straight. Her eyes were monolid and light green, she's 5'9, and 115 lbs, with a thin hourglass shape for her body. She wore a black and yellow nirvana tank top, black ripped skinny jeans with black and white converses and a black beanie with a rainbow pin of the side of it.

"This is Roxanne Brookes!" Rose exclaims.

"Call me Roxy," Roxy grins.

"Whatever you say, Roxy! Go and join your fellow competitors!" Rose grins.

Roxy nods as she joins the other 17 contestants who had arrived before her.

* * *

Confessional-Roxy

"Ha! I knew they'd pick me. Anything with me is bound to be cool, but besides that the other players seem like alright people. Let's hope none of them are snakes, knowing Chris a few of them probably are."

End Confessional-Roxy

* * *

"We only have 6 more contestants to introduce, people, and then we can get on with the show, alright! Just six more people to introduce!" Rose announces to the contestants who had arrived.

* * *

A white limo pulled up to the red carpet, as a 16 year old boy steps out from it. He is 5'8, and 120 lbs, with red hair that was bowl-like, long in the back, and styled into a cowlick. It also reaches to his neck. His eyes are shaped in a circle, and they are blue. He wears an indigo shirt, with red pants, and black sneakers.

"This is Indigo Daniels everyone," Chris announces contestant number 19.

* * *

Confessional-Indigo

"Am I happy to be on this show?"  
(Chuckles)  
"What's the difference?  
As well as me being one of the more smarter and more popular ones.  
No one is gonna stop me from getting far in this sucker."

End Confessional-Indigo

* * *

The white limo pulls away from the red carpet, as the next white limo arrives. A girl, with a light skin tone, 5'2, 110 lbs, with a slim and straight body shape, oval brown eyes, and she had straight with cheek length fringe bangs swept to the left side of her face black hair which reached to her mid back. She wore a white sleeveless button up with black stretch pants and grey converse. She also wears a silver chain bracelet on left wrist.

"This is Mia Caufield everyone," Rose introduces contestant number 20.

* * *

Confessional-Mia

"I'm still not certain why I was chosen for this competition, but nothing can be done. I should be fine as long as I stay out of the others way though." Mia sighs softly and starts staring off into space for a moment.

End Confessional-Mia

* * *

"Only four more left, people! We can get through it!" Rose tells the contestants, who were starting to get a little bored from waiting.

A white limo pulls up to the red carpet. An 18 year old male with olive white skin stepped out from the limo. He was 6'1, and 132 lbs, with a triangle/shaped athletic body, his eyes round and hazel. His hair was short and dark brown, with a buzz cut which included a small goatee. He wore a red tank top, green cargo shorts, with grey DC shoes and a backwards black snapback.

"This is Nate Bates everyone! He's one of two skateboarders that we have accepted!" Chris exclaims, introducing contestant number 21.

* * *

Confessional-Nate

"Dude, it's like, so awesome to be here man. I can't wait to see all the fun stuff Chris has planned for us. I don't know why some people think Chris is a bad guy, he seems like a awesome guy to me."

End Confessional-Nate

* * *

"It's time to introduce contestant number 22! He's well-known, his mother is a well-known fashion designer, and his father is a famous wrestler, please give it up for Connor Diaz!" Rose exclaims.

A 17 year old boy with fair skin, an athletic body, 5'11, 110 lbs, with spiky scalp length dark brown hair, with the bangs being slid back steps out of the limo, with circular shaped navy blue eyes, but if you look closely you can see a hint of silver in them. He wears a red shirt, black unzipped leather jacket, blue jeans, white socks, orange fingerless gloves, and blood red converses with black laces and a neon green trim.

"Hey guys, good to meet you all," Connor greets, walking down the red carpet as the paparazzi take photos of him.

He looks around before noticing Larissa. He grins and stands next to her.

"I. I'm Connor, nice to meet you," Connor tells her

Larissa turns to face the 17-year-old male who arrived. "I'm Larissa," she replies

"Nice to meet you," Connor grins.

* * *

Confessional-Connor

"Wow, this is alright so far... I know I only just got here but I think things could get better... I'm excited," Connor says smiling.

End Confessional-Connor

* * *

"Contestant number 23 is Twitch streamer Sophia Morrison, otherwise known as CutieCake!" Chris announces, as another white limo arrives-and out steps Sophia-with a petit body shape, an olive white skin tone, monolid light green eyes, curly dark brown hair that was medium length, she was 5'1, and 102 lbs. She wore a pink hoodie with "CutieCake" written on it, with a plain white t-shirt under it, blue skinny jeans and grey sneakers.

"Thank you to my loyal fans who helped me gain interest in Total Drama!" Sophia exclaims.

Adam glares at Sophia. Something seemed off about her to him

* * *

Confessional-Sophia

"I just wanted to say of how honored I am to be accepted to Total Drama. I'll be playing for all my fans, love you guys."

End Confessional-Sophia

* * *

The white limo pulls away, and the final limo pulls up.

"The last contestant is in that limo! Krystal, I believe you know him," Chris says with a knowing smile.

"Oh great," Krystal groans in annoyance, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Please welcome Krystal's ex-boyfriend...Axel Johnston!" Rose exclaims.

A pale skinned boy, who had a semi-muscular body stepped out of the limo, as it drove away afterwards. He was 5'12, and 109 lbs. His hair was brown with blonde highlights, and goes just past his ears, it was slid back, and styled in a neat fashion. His eyes were circular: but they were two different colours; with the left eye being emerald green, and the right eye being chocolate brown. He wore black biker shorts, black converses with blue laces and a blue trim, a dark purple unzipped jacket with a gray shirt with a green lightning bolt on it, black fingerless gloves, white socks, a blue baseball cap, and a necklace of a lightning bolt that says AXEL on it around his neck. There is also a gray waterproof digital watch on his left wrist.

"Um...h-hey everyone," Axel says, but then he sighs sadly when he sees his ex-girlfriend, who turns away from him.

* * *

Confessional-Axel

"I'm excited t-to be here... Alex says this show could help me with my confidence level... I just hope I don't mess up," Axel states nervously.

End Confessional-Axel

* * *

"Okay, paparazzi, fans, LEAVE!" Chris ordered.

The paparazzi and fans did what Chris asked, and left.

"Welcome to the humble town of Lilydale everyone! Now, my co-host, Rose, will explain the rules of this town of hers," Chris begins.

"Science experiments are forbidden from sunset to sunrise. Insulting any child or children of the past or present mayor is forbidden. Murders cannot be committed on Saturdays and Sundays," Rose begins, reading from a long list. She finally ended the list with another law. "The statue of my father's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather cannot be vandalized in anyway," Rose finishes.

"The fact about her father's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather is true. Now, you will all gather there for a group photo, which will be taken by Rose," Chris explains.

* * *

The 24 contestants gathered by the statue of Rose's father's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Giovanni, Karley, Krystal, Milutin, Roxy, Indigo, Sophia, Larissa and Reishin were standing together in the top row. Nate, Connor, Jack, Axel, Elsa, Steven, Ryan, Cassidy and Adam stood together in the middle row. Lisa, Christina, Lilly, Mia, Shae and Tanner sat down to make up the bottom row.

"Okay, everyone, say Lilydale on the count of three. One, two, three!" Rose exclaims.

"LILYDALE!" all 24 teens shout.

Rose takes a picture. She looks at it. "A perfect shot! I'll get the photo developed, and hand it to each of you, as a little souvenir you can take home," she says, much to the delight and cheer of the campers.

Steven and Krystal smilest each other and high-five one another

Jack and Mia also smile at one another

As everyone celebrated, Chris got annoyed. He clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"If Rose calls your name, step over to the left," Chris instructs the campers.

"Elsa, Steven, Krystal, Axel, Christina, Giovanni, Sophia, Adam, Cassidy, Ryan, Shae and Tanner," Rose calls out.

"WHAT?!" both Steven and Elsa shout in anger.

"You have got to be kidding me!" both Axel and Krystal slap a hand to their face, with annoyed looks on their faces.

Rose giggles. "Sorry, no team switches," she says.

Elsa and Steven give each other death glares, as they step over to the left.

Christina and Giovanni both walk over to the left, with Giovanni's hand brushing against Christina's own. The two look up at one another, blush and look away, with smiles on their faces.

"You guys will be known as...The Perilous Pioneers!" Rose exclaims, as a logo with a tan circle, and PP together shows up above the twelve.

* * *

Confessional- Axel

"Great. Just great. I didn't want to be on Krystal's team. If anything I wanted to be on the opposing team.

End Confessional- Axel

* * *

Confessional- Steven

"No! Now Kayla Frostbite and I are on the same team! Well, at least Krystal is on this team... She's hot..."

End Confessional- Steven

* * *

Confessional- Elsa

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Steven and I are on the same team?! I've got to make sure Steven gets eliminated soon!"

End Confessional- Elsa

* * *

Confessional- Krystal

"Crap! Axel and I are on the same team! It's official: whoever decided these teams sucks!"

End Confessional- Krystal

* * *

"That means the rest of you: Roxy, Larissa, Mia, Lilly, Karley, Connor, Reishin, Nate, Milutin, Indigo, Jack and Lisa, you are another team, and will be known as...The Sensational Settlers!" Chris announces, as a logo with a bronze circle and SS together shows up above the remaining twelve teens.

"Okay, now, not only will the winner win 1 million dollars, my father and I will throw an all-expenses party for the winner, so they won't have to spend their million for the party-we'll pay for everything, and even have a live band perform...a well-known Canadian band-and dance crew: The Electric Hearts!" Rose exclaims, as all the contestants cheer loudly.

"Now, come along with us to the mansion which is where you'll be sleeping. The girls for the Perilous Pioneers will sleep together-and the girls for the Sensational Settlers will sleep together in the other room-the same will go for the boys-Perilous Pioneers boys in one room, and in the other room, the Sensational Settlers boys. There are also a few rooms reserved as well-for couples who decide to hook up during the show-these rooms will be called 'The Couples Room', and you'll have to speak to Rose personally, with your love interest beside you, in order to gain access to the room," Chris explains to the teens.

"Now, let's go to the dining hall-we have my personal chef who has cooked up a better meal-instead of what Chef cooks-because Chef's fired," Rose says.

The contestants cheer again, as they dig into a delicious meal prepared by Rose's personal chef-which was something simple first: steak grilled to medium rare, with some French fries, and their choice of drink. Then, they turned in for the night.

"Well, we've met our cast, and they have been divided into teams! What will be the first challenge? Who will be eliminated first?" Chris asks.

"Find out-next time on Total!" Rose started.

"Drama!" Chris continued.

"LILYDALE!" both hosts announced.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene!**

A room was shown-it was somewhere located in the town of Lilydale. A shadowy figure appears, looking at multiple photos on the wall-which were of Christina Star.

"Christina, you are going to regret the day you broke up with me, Zachariah Blackburn!" the male announced, with an evil laughter.

* * *

The New Authors Notes (because why the hell not): Okay I think I officially have problems with copying-and-pasting. Yes, I can _do_ that because I adopted this story. However I added in a few little "tweaks" of my own (for example I had Connor and Larissa interact this episode, we got to see what Elsa and Steven thought of being on the same team, Jack and Mia got a little interaction (not much but a bit) and also I took away the whole creepy-text thing... So far *evil laugh*)

Oh don't worry episode 4 will be the same don't think just because I took out the whole text message part didn't mean it wouldn't happen... It will happen! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also one thing I'd like to notice is that the couples/ships/whatever you call them ARE the same in my version of the story! That's just so that you don't get confused.

Also I hinted at a few more couples than just Giovanni and Christina- I hinted at Steven x Krystal, Connor x Larissa, and Jack x Mia ;)

If you want to you can redo your OC(s) confessional(s) (depending on how many OCs you have) however I DO NOT recommend it! I honestly like their confessionals the way they are and just because this is my version of Lilydale doesn't mean you have to (please don't). (But just so you know I redid Connor's confessional just for a warning)

So I'll see you next time!

#GirlPower54


	2. Episode 2: Wiping Out

Welcome to episode 2! Hopefully you guys enjoy EVEN MORE tweaks I made this chapter. So I hope your excited for week 2! Also a little twist at the end, maybe one you won't have expected haha.

Special guests are the same. Do not be mistaken.

* * *

COUPLES (confirmed)

1\. Giovanni and Christina

2\. Jack and Mia

3\. Connor and Larissa

4\. Roxy and Special Guest 2 (if you read Liz the Sweet Writers verssion you know who this is)

5\. Indigo and Lilly

6\. Nate and Lisa

7\. Steven and Krystal

8\. Tanner and Special Guest 4 (if you read Liz the Sweet Writer's version you know who this is)

9\. Special Guest 5 (if you read Liz's version you know who this is) and Shae

No Relationship

1\. Elsa

2\. Adam

3\. Sophia

4\. Cassidy

5\. Milutin

6\. Karley

* * *

Perilous Pioneers: Adam, Axel, Cassidy, Christina, Elsa, Giovanni, Krystal, Ryan, Shae, Sophia, Steven, and Tanner

Sensational Settlers: Connor, Indigo, Jack, Karley, Larissa, Lilly, Lisa, Mia, Milutin, Nate, Reishin and Roxy

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Lilydale!" both Rose and Chris exclaim.

"We met our cast, and they seem to be an interesting bunch," Rose continues, as flashes show each of the 24 contestants exiting their limos.

"Shae and Tanner immediately became star-struck when they met their idol, Christina Star," Chris says, as a flash shows both Shae and Tanner asking Christina for a photo.

"The group photo was taken with success," Rose grins, as a flash shows all the contestants posing for a group photo in front of the statue of the town's founder.

"Teams were also formed! The Perilous Pioneers consisted of Elsa, Steven, Krystal, Axel, Christina, Giovanni, Sophia, Adam, Cassidy, Ryan and the twins: Shae and Tanner," Chris begins.

"The other team-The Sensational Settlers, they consisted of Roxy, Larissa, Mia, Lilly, Karley, Connor, Reishin, Nate, Milutin, Indigo, Jack, and Lisa," Rose says.

"Krystal, Axel, Steven and Elsa were not happy with being on the same team, ha-ha," Chris laughs, as a flash shows the annoyed faces of the four.

"Looks like a possible romance is in the air!" Rose exclaims, as another flash shows both Giovanni and Christina's hands brushing against one another-and the two blushing, smiling and looking away from one another.

"But will there be drama between the two teams?" Chris asks.

"What will the first challenge be?" Rose asks.

"All of this, and more will be answered-here on Total! Drama! LILYDALE!" both Chris and Rose shout together.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
_ _You guys are on my mind._  
 _You asked me what I wanted to be_  
 _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_  
 _I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_  
 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_  
 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_  
 _I'll get there one day._  
 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_  
 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_  
(Whistling in tune)

* * *

 **Episode 2: Wiping Out**

It was 9:30 AM. All of the contestants were sleeping.

"Good morning everyone! It's time to get up-and to have breakfast! After breakfast, you will all hang out with one another before we summon you for the first challenge!" Chris announces on the loudspeaker.

* * *

Confessional-Jack

"While we wait for the first challenge to begin, I've taken the time to go over my strategy and the competition. First, what I think of my team. Lilly is cute and seems nice. I think I could charm her into an alliance and that she's worth keeping around. Lisa seems nice as well and could also be a possible ally. Reishin could be worth befriending. Larissa reminds me of the type of girls I'm used to dealing with at school, so I don't think there will be any trouble charming her and getting on her good side. Karley could be useful, but I may have to find a way to get rid of her if she poses too big of a threat. Milutin ... actually seems really cool and I think we'll get along great. We're both very intelligent and I definitely want to be on friendly terms with him. Glad that he's on my team. Roxy seems nice, but I think I would be willing to sacrifice her if it comes down to it. Indigo ... will probably have to go. I'll make sure that he's one of the first ones to go so that we don't lose anybody too valuable. Mia ... is really cute." (Blushes) "I hope that we'll be able to get to know each other better during the competition. I'm really glad that we're on the same team. Nate seems easy to befriend and manipulate. I'll definitely consider him as an ally. Connor seems nice too. He appears to be an alright guy that I'll consider keeping around for a while. Overall, I'm satisfied with my team. It seems to be made up of good people who I look forward to working with. Unfortunately, some will have to go before the merge, but I'm hoping not to lose too many. As for the opposing team? Christina might possess good social skills, but doesn't seem like the physical type. Her fame won't be much of an advantage for long. I don't think Adam will make it that far, once his team gets annoyed with his love of Star Wars. I honestly think we could have gotten along great if we were on the same team, since I'm a big fan of Star Wars as well. Tanner and Shae seem nice. Since they're brother and sister, they'll be watching out for each other. I can see both of them making it far. Giovanni seems nice as well and he kinda reminds me of myself. He'll probably make it far. Steven ... I don't really like him and I hope he doesn't make it far. Sadly, some of his traits, like the flirting, reminds me of myself. Ugh. Cassidy's fame will likely be her undoing, but I'm not sure about Ryan. As for Elsa ... why does there seem to be so many celebrities this season? I hope she and the other wannabes get eliminated early in the game. Teen celebrities really annoy me. Krystal seems determined to win. She could pose a possible threat. Sophia ... there's something about her that rubs me wrong. She's another wannabe, but I got this bad feeling about her. I'm going to be keeping a close eye on her in the future. There may be more to her than meets the eye. Anyway, Axel seems fine. I think he's probably a really nice guy. Not sure how long he's going to last though. In conclusion, I easily prefer my team. I would never be able to cope with those so-called celebrities who will be forgotten. once their 15 minutes of fame is over. Fame doesn't win Total Drama. Brains and strategy wins Total Drama. I don't know what the first challenge is, but I know I won't be going home first. I got a plan. Make friends. Make allies. Win their votes through kindness. It's as simple as that."

End Confessional-Jack

* * *

Confessional- Connor

"So they seem to have picked an interesting cast, but I'll leave individual thoughts on everyone. Starting off with my team, Reishin seems super serious and a no-nonsense kind of guy, he'll be honorable to compete against, especially since he came from Japan. Nate seems like the chill skater type. Poor Milutin can't do his experiments but it's for the better. Jack seems like the strategic type, and I understand, strategies are needed in a game like this. Indigo seems like the quiet type but I'm sure he's a nice guy. Roxy seems confident, but I'm sure I could take her down in a fight if good turns to bad. Lilly seems like the shy nice girl type. Karley is someone I should watch out for, she has two famous brothers! Lisa is a bit hyper but I'm not gonna complain. Mia seems like the kind to daydream a lot." Connor lists off. "So that leaves Larissa..." *blushes* "She's bubbly, cute, and adorable," he says with a smile before realizing the camera was on. "STOP STALKING ME AND GIVE ME THE TAPE!" He shouts angrily

*static*

"Alright. Anyway, I've seen Christina's movies and I feel like they get a bit cliché, annoying and boring as hell after a while. As for Elsa and Steven, I'm on team Elsa all the way because Steven seems like an overconfident jerk. Axel and Krystal used to date, but it would be difficult for them to work together now. Giovanni seems like an honorable guy. Tanner and Shae seem friendly enough. Cassidy and Ryan, hmm, don't know what to think of them. Adam seems like a funny guy. Something isn't right about Sophia though. I'm sure it's nothing though." Connor shrugs

"I hope the first challenge is some kind of team bonding challenge." Connor finishes.

End Confessional- Connor

* * *

Confessional-Giovanni

Elsa: "A lead singer from what band? Maybe she'll be useful in the talent portions of the competition but I doubt she'll be of much use during the physical challenges. Also her rivalry with that Steven may make her and him a liability... If that happens they are getting dropped faster then a man who insults Our Lady.

Steven: A slimy pretty boy. He's not even a good meat shield with the lack of meat on his bones. He's bound to be a liability.

Krystal: Don't have an opinion on her, hardly know her.

Axel: Poor dude seems to be lacking confidence... I'll help the guy out, it ain't right for someone to doubt themselves so much so yeah I'll have his back.

Sophia: What's Twitch? Should I be concerned?

Adam: Energetic dude who seems like he can hold his own. I think we'll get along fine enough.

Cassidy & Ryan: They got cousins competing with each other, smart move would be cruel to make family compete against each other. Why so many damn singers though? Did the producers want to make this another singing show like World Tour. I pray it doesn't come to that cause I got no voice, I'm more of a brawler then a singer.

Shae: Seems to be a nice enough gal, a little to innocent for this show honestly. Maybe she'll prove me wrong though.

Tanner: Seems protective of his sister, I can respect that. All around I think he's a good guy so far, may even be useful to the team.

Christina: Didn't really watch any movies back home or get all that into pop culture so turns out she's a big star, seems nice and really cute..." *Removes hat and crosses himself* "In nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti.

The first challenge has got to be something to do with the town, maybe we are looking for something? Ain't the first challenges usually physical?

The other team seems to be good people, most of em anyways though I don't know much about them. That Serb seems like he might be trouble, though he'll probably get disqualified pretty quickly, and that Jap, I think he's Japanese anyways, seems like a real honorable guy it'll be an honor to compete against a man like that. The others I don't have much of an opinion on, they didn't really stick out all that much."

End Confessional-Giovanni

* * *

Confessional-Christina

"My team is totally awesome! Elsa and Steven really have to end their argument with one another, cause I think they should work together. I'm so glad I have two of my biggest fans on my team, the twins will definitely help us win challenges. All the other members of my team are super amazing, especially Giovanni! I think he and I will definitely get along with each other really well! I think the first challenge might be something to test our strength and endurance. Whatever it is, I can handle it. Besides, a little thing about me: I'm a black belt in karate. The other team seems interesting, but I've got a special strategy in mind...to get rid of the liars cheaters and manipulators. I'm sure my strategy will work." She grins and winks. "The other team...they are filled with good people, but Milutin creeps me out. I don't want to be his lab rat. I'm sure no one else does either. There's something about Sophia that I don't like about her. I've got to keep an eye on her. She sounds like trouble. No worries. But I'm glad that I'm here. I'm gonna do my best, and be happy with whatever placement I get."

End Confessional-Christina

* * *

Confessional-Nate

"Dude, I got like, some awesome people on my team man. Roxy look's totally awesome and I heard she's in band so that's pretty sweet. Larissa doesn't like your regular rich girl, I should know since like my family's pretty well off, but I'll keep in eye on her I guess. Mia seemed liked ok gal, I didn't really learn to much about her but I bet she awesome dude. Lisa seem likes someone who's really sweet dude." Nate starts to blush a little. "I really love her pretty sweater and she definitely the hottest babe here man." Nate said proudly. "Lilly seems alright, I heard she works on a farm. Like, one of best friends works on a farm so she has to be awesome. Karley came in with a soccer ball I think so maybe we play a game or something sometime man. But she probably, like, wipe the floor with me." Nate laughed. "Connor seem a off dude, I mean it's something but I can't quite put my uhhhhh, foot on it. I think that's how the saying goes I don't know man." Nate shrugs. "Reishin was using, like, a ton of big I didn't really understand so he's probably like super smart. Milutin seem ok, I heard say he want to experiment on some people, and I don't know how I feel about become, like, some lab rat dude. Indigo seem a tad mean, but I bet he a good guy once you get to know him, yeah that's, like, probably it. And finally Jack, he didn't really didn't say to much so I really don't know what say about him, but he's probably a ok dude, I don't really like to try to see the worst in people dude."

"I Heard Chris mention the first challenge having to do, like, some kind of water obstacle course hmmmmmm what could it be." Nate said while scratching his chin. "Hey that reminds me of that show call Wipeout, and that's like a water obstacle course so maybe it's that."

"My team is, like, totally awesome dude, but the people on the other team seems like some cool dudes and dudettes. Elsa seems super cool, and I think she some type of singer so maybe her and Roxy can do like some song together, oh that would so cool dude." Nate smiled. "Steven to be blunt dude, seem pretty harsh man. I mean, I don't know, maybe he ok when you get to know him but I'm not seeing it. Krystal seems cool, didn't get to talk to her at all so don't got to much to say on her. Christiana and Giovanni seem like good people, and I think they'd make a good couple to say the least. Sophia seem like a col gal, always saying that she loves her fans seems like she cares a lot dude. Adam seem like a totally awesome, and while I'm not as big on Star Wars like he is, I loved all the movie dude so me and him could do some talking about that. Cassidy seems ok, I've seen some of her videos, so she seem like a cool dudette. Ryan I don't really know what say, I saw that him and Cassidy are cousin so they might a little rivalry going on so that could be like cool to watch. Shae and Tanner are twins I think, but they both seem different enough. I hope I get to talk to them sometime."

End Confessional-Nate

* * *

Christina makes her way out of the confessional, and she goes back to the girls room. Along the way, she bumps into her teammate, Tanner.

"Sorry," Tanner apologizes.

"It's fine," Christina grins, smiling at him.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Tanner asks.

"I think it might be something to test our strength and endurance," Christina replies.

"That's an interesting theory," Tanner says.

"I know it is," Christina responds. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She takes it out of her pocket, and immediately pales up.

"What is it?" Tanner asks the teen actress.

Christina shows him her phone. The text was really creepy.

'My dear Christina, I'm almost here...I'm almost here in the pathetic town you're filming...and I shall make you regret breaking up with me. ~Z.'

"Who is Z?" Tanner asks his idol.

"My...ex-boyfriend...Zachariah Blackburn," Christina explains.

"Isn't he that creep who kept stalking you after you broke up with him? Why is he doing this?" Tanner asks, a little upset that his idol was being attacked.

"He's trying to make me regret breaking up with him. I just wish he would leave me alone," Christina replies. She waves bye to her teammate, and then makes her way over to her bedroom, which she shared with the other girls on her team.

* * *

Later that morning...

Chris and Rose were standing near one of the lakes, as the interns were setting up the first challenge.

"This challenge will be epic, I'm sure of it," Rose grins.

"I know. This will bring so much drama!" Chris exclaims.

"We're finished," Kestrel shouts, as the two hosts go to look at the obstacle course.

"Oh yeah, that looks awesome. Thankfully, we've greased most of the obstacles with a lot of oil, just to make it impossible for them to complete it in one shot," Chris grins.

"Come, on McLean, don't act like that. I'll get the contestants. Don't do anything stupid," Rose snaps to him, as she storms off.

Chris grins as he looks to the interns. "Think you can add a bit of slime at the finishing platform? Actually...make that 56 buckets of slime," Chris requested.

Martin, Sam, Kestrel, and Angel looked at one another, with worry. But they nod and complete Chris's request for the slime.

* * *

Jack looked over at Mia, and a blush came onto his face. He is at a loss of words at first and gets butterflies in the stomach, but he quickly recovers and goes over to introduce himself, putting on a charming and friendly smile, acting gentleman-like. "It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful individual such as yourself, Mia. My name is Jack Brown and I am pleased to make your acquaintance," he says to her.

Mia blushes as she looks away from him. She then walks away, so she could do her daydreaming.

* * *

Karley was practicing a few of her soccer tricks. She kicked the soccer ball into the net. "She shoots, she scores! YEAH!" Karley exclaims, happily.

* * *

Confessional-Karley

"Connor seems interesting. Reishin and Milutin might be good allies, but I'm not falling for them, since I'm already taken. Jack is someone I'll need to get out, and Lisa is personally weird but in a good way... Nate seems pretty cool, Larissa is not like all the other rich people I've seen so she might be a good person to ally with, Roxy is pretty cool so far, Lilly, well, I'll have to wait and see with her. Mia is cool, and Indigo is someone I'll try to stay on the good side of. I hope it's a soccer challenge. And the other team? Steven and Elsa's bickering is annoying, Axel and Krystal are interesting, Christina and Giovanni could hook up, Sophia is a bit suspicious so I'll have to wait and see with her... Cassidy and Ryan are very cool, Adam is somewhat different and Tanner and Shae seem friendly!"

End Confessional-Karley

* * *

Confessional-Krystal

"Well, Adam is definitely a Star Wars fan. Steven and Elsa are already on my nerves with their constant bickering, Cassidy seems pretty cool, Tanner and Shae are definitely interesting. Giovanni and Christina obviously have a thing for each other. Axel is probably someone I'll try to get rid of. Ryan's pretty cool and I guess Sophia's alright. I think the challenge will be an athletic challenge. The opposing team... I'll need to get rid of Jack, and Connor, Larissa, Roxy, Nate and Mia. Lilly seems different, Milutin... I'll need to find a way to disqualify him. Karley is interesting with her siblings being famous... Why do I feel like she has a third brother? Indigo might be a problem and Reishin is definitely interesting. Lisa is crazy, but I'm not complaining."

End Confessional-Krystal

* * *

Confessional-Axel

"Great... My ex Krystal is on my team... I'm so nervous. I have a feeling Christina and Giovanni will become a thing. Adam, Shae and Tanner are pretty cool. Sophia and Steven and Elsa are on my nerves already, and Cassidy and Ryan seem alright. I think the challenge is a trivia challenge. The other team? Nate seems like a guy I could get along with. Roxy and Mia and Lilly are very different... Lisa is weird but I'm not one to judge. Karley, well, she has two famous brothers, but I think she has a third one, I'm not sure... Milutin and Reishin are interesting... Indigo seems pretty cool and Jack seems a bit villainous. If Connor and Larissa are probably going to hook up or something, since they seem similar, but I'm not sure."

End Confessional-Axel

* * *

Confessional-Cassidy

"My team doesn't seem as bad as I thought it'd be." Cassidy began. "Sure, Elsa and Steven are annoying with their feud, and Ryan is there too. Krystal, she also could be annoying with Axel, who is also on my team. Christina isn't too bad. Giovanni, he is a little cute but I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with someone here." Cassidy ponders out loud.

"I have a secret hate for Sophia though. I've seen her content on her streams, and it sucks. Adam's is a nerd. Plus, I hate Star Wars. And then we have the twins. They don't seem too bad. I think that the challenge will be a flower-picking challenge. Sure, it may not seem like Chris but with Rose here, anything could happen."

"As for the other team. Roxy seems like a punk. Larissa is just another Sierra/Topher except rich. Mia doesn't look bad. Lilly seems resourceful though, I'll keep my eye on her. I'm also gonna do the same for Karley. She's the sister to Fionn and Kyle! Connor seems fine-ish. Reishin, well, um, he's fine. Lisa is way too quiet to be my friend. Jack seems sketchy so I'm happy that she's not on my team. But I could be wrong. Nate, he's hyper, I'm guessing. Indigo could be my friend and Milutin isn't even that hot!"

End Confessional-Cassidy

* * *

Confessional-Ryan

I can't believe that my cousin is on my team. I know that she will try to get me eliminated by turning the team against me. I get friends and she turns some of them against me. all because of our stupid rivalry." "But our rivalry is not as bad as Elsa and Stevens. Man they are going to slow our team down so bad. I've seen Total Drama and rivals will try to slow the team down just to get one of them eliminated. Look I don't like pop music so I barely know them that well. But unless you going to try to get along, get the hell out of here." "Krystal will use her looks to get her far which is just wow, just wow. I can see her being observative." "Axel looks like a shy cool guy. Maybe I can break him out of his shell and make a new friend." "I've heard of Christina, I've seen her movies and their ok I guess. Not a big fan of those types of movies. But my sister and cousin our huge fans of her so I respect her." "Giovanni looks like a really cool guy and I can see Christina giving him good looks. Gio, she likes you. go for it." "I've seen Sophia twitch and she is has pretty good content and looks kinda cute and could be a good friend to have." "Adam, I'm a Star Wars fan, so you and I are going to get along real well." "Shae and Tanner are great siblings just like me and my sister. Shae is kind and energetic, while Tanner is protective and awesome dude."

"I think the first challenge would have to be some type of physical challenge. I'll dominate in these types of challenges."  
"I got to say that Larissa Banks is very bubbly and energenic. Why do I blush around her for some reason. Do I have a crush on her?" "Mia looks like your everyday depressing goth. I hope you find light someday." "Roxy looks like the overconfident type. You and my cousin would get along well. I got to watch out for her." "Lilly seems a sweet girl. I wish you luck my friend." "The sister of a model and a all star athlete. Wow, I hope you are ready for competition because I'm going to take you down." "Connor looks like an average good guy. I wish you luck dude." "Reishin looks like the brains of the show. And from Japan. I always wanted to meet someone from Japan. Too bad he is my opponent. Oh well if we both make it far to the merge, ill ask him to be my friend." "Nate looks like a party, fun dude. That basically the majority of my friends so I know one when I see one." "Indigo has that look of a smart jerk. I hate those types of people. Make fun of me and I'll kick your butt." "Jack looks like he uses strategies. Im going to have to watch my back around that guy. Try anything to me and ill break your face." "Lisa is another one of those exciting girls. I love her enthusiasm. It makes me feel happy."

End Confessional-Ryan

* * *

Confessional-Roxy

"So far everyone seems friendly enough, at for now that is. For what I think of my teammates, Lilly's adorable in everyway, she's like a kid who got 20 dollars to go to the candy store. Mia seems nice, and she pretty cute too." Roxy giggled. "Karley seems ok, I don't really have a good read on her yet. Connor, if he's anything like his dad I think we'll have some fun together. Reishin to me seems like the smartest guy here which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on who you ask but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Nate looks like the type of person who know how to have a good time, if I were into guys he'd be the kind of guy I'd go after." Roxy chuckled. "Milutin seems really sketchy, I think I heard him say something about doing some weird experiments or whatever and if that is the case I'm shutting the shit down quick." Roxy glared at the camera. "Indigo seems like one of popular kids in high school, and most of the time there assholes anyway. Jack seems pretty confident which is a good thing I guess. Lisa seems harmless, a little weird, but harmless. And finally Larissa, while she seems a bit ditzy, she seem really really sweet." A heavy blush comes across Roxy's face. "And she pretty cute too...hehehe. But that's besides the point, I think this team will be fine, for the most part at least."

"Since everyone's here I wonder what the challenge is goanna be. Probably something easy to start of with like a treasure hunt or something like that.

"Well I like the way my team, well for the most part at least, there was some people on the enemy team that seemed pretty ok. Elsa seems pretty chill, you know when's she not having a shouting match with that other guy Steven. Speak of Steven the guy seems like an ass, I mean what as am I suppose to think when you dump someone private life to people who don't even know." Roxy shake head. "Anyway, Krystal and Axel seem like to very awkward people to be around. Well I guess if you were forced to compete with ex thing would probably be a little weird. Christina and Giovanni are probably goanna be this seasons power couple, I mean did you see the way they looking at each." Roxy Rolled her eyes. "Adam seem pretty cool, I was never really a star wars fan, but hey you like what you I guess. Sophia seem like she faking this whole nice girl, I mean always smiling, saying how she always loves her fans, I mean how pandering can you get. Cassidy and Ryan got a cute little rival going on, but nether of them seem that mean so they should be fine. and finally Tanner and Shae the wonder twins. But seriously though two couldn't be anymore different, but all in all two seem like they could goo far if they play there card. The way I see it, is that the enemy team has a lot of hate going on over there and that's already gives my team a winning edge." Roxy smirks.

End Confessional-Roxy

* * *

Reishin was watching his teammates with a smile on his face.

* * *

Confessional-Reishin

"The team so far has a great variety of people. some of them looks friendly, but some others don't, like this person Jack, in my team. I think Roxy looks like a someone daring, but friendly, Larissa seems to be a very different kind of rich girl... I like that." He smiles briefly "Mia looks... a little shy, maybe? she hasn't talked to anyone yet, but she seems to be nice. Lilly looks like someone easy excitable and that's good, not everyone can claim to have been in Total Drama. Karley, on the other hand, seems to have determination for winning, that's okay, this is a competition after all. Connor looks happy being here, but not so happy," Reishin shook his head "maybe he has something that's bothering him? I am thinking about this too much. Nate is what people would call..." he paused, then continued "...Cool, I guess. and Milutin..." he seems to be struggling to pronounce the name properly "I am happy Lilydale has rules, it would be dangerous if he were going to perform experiments with us while we are asleep, he should be more responsible. Indigo looks overconfident, and maybe a little arrogant" he sighs, then smiles briefly. "And Lisa, well, I can't describe her. She's so full of energy, I think she can be a lighter in a dark room" his smile fades and he returns to his normal serious self. "But this person Jack... I can't say I trust him" he paused, then continued "I hope we all can work together for the sake of the team. hopefully it won't be that difficult, there's a lot of friendly people," he takes off his glasses. "But now, it is time to judge." He pauses and smiles.

"I wonder what they have for us this season. Things changed so much now that we are in Lilydale. Maybe something that requires more thinking and less physically effort, like solving riddles to make our way through the town and find a treasure, that would be the immunity for our team. It would be nice, if everyone in the team helps in solving the riddles, we can get to know each other better."

Again, he pauses and smiles.

"The other team... it's unfair they have to deal with Elsa and Steven" He closes his eyes and shook his head "I understand they don't get along, but they should at least give it a try. I am sure they can work together, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it, their rivalry is none of my business, after all. Now there's Krystal and Axel. They used to date, but now I think it would be a little difficult for them to work together, since Axel is shy and Krystal is determined. I hope they can get along as teammates, at least" his common serious face turns into a little smile. "Yet, every team has their own pros and cons, like Christina and Giovanni, something can happen between those two along the season, I am sure of it. Sophia, ahem; Miss CutieCake seems to be happy of being there, her fans must be happy too. Adam looks like someone that came here to have fun, that's good. Shae and Tanner seems to be very close, they sure can make a great duo in the challenges. and lastly, there are Cassidy and Ryan. They seem to get along very well, but they are also determined to win, each in their own methods. Both teams haves their pros and cons, and that's interesting" he crosses his arms "Because there's a big variety, anyone could win."

End Confessional-Reishin

* * *

Confessional-Indigo

"Roxy- Nice, interesting, and good looking.  
Larissa- Nice and Interesting

Mia- Pretty good  
Lilly- Cute, beautiful, and adorable.  
Karley- Pretty cool  
Conner- Interesting  
Reishin- Interesting  
Nate- Interesting and awesome  
Milutin- Cool  
Jack- Confident and cool  
Lisa- Nice

Maybe an obstacle course

Elsa- Very nice  
Steven Pretty cool  
Krystal Pretty cool, and pretty  
Axel Pretty awesome  
Christina Pretty awesome, and nice  
Giovanna Pretty interesting  
Sophia Nice and pretty cute  
Adam Nice, and I like star wars too.  
Cassidy Pretty adorable  
Ryan Interesting  
Shae Cool  
Tanner Interesting"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not very much of a talker. You see, I'm pretty shy, and also I understand that  
I never get bullied or anything, but let me tell you the worst part. It's just I don't know how to get a girlfriend.  
My mom told me everything about getting a girl. But, I just didn't think I was ready yet. But this time, someone will love me, and I'll love them  
and we can live happily ever after."

End Confessional-Indigo

* * *

Confessional-Mia

"My team seems okay," Mia say, sitting in front of the camera with her legs crossed. "Lisa's seems very excitable but nice. Lilly seems rather...sheltered, I guess. Jack is rather small and quiet." She pauses to think for a moment, trying to remember her other teammates. "Next, is Reishin. He appears to be the smart and quiet type, we might get along. Larissa is very talkative, but sweet. Though, I can't help but wonder why she's competing if she's already wealthy. Karley is a very sarcastic girl but probably harmless."

Mia hums to herself and tilts her head a bit. "I hope I don't forget anyone's name...Alright, there's also Milutin. He looks..Interesting. I think he's an inventor or a scientist? Roxy is pretty energetic also, she'll most likely be friends with Larissa and Lisa. That leaves three guys. Indigo is another quiet type...His hair is a bit unusual. Nate's alright, one of the few sociable guys on my team. Him, and Connor. I wonder if there's a lot pressure with living up to famous parents. So, overall my team is fine." Mia finishes shrugging.

Mia's staring off into space, looking bored and yawns. "So, first challenge time? Shouldn't be too bad. I've never actually watched this show, so I'm not certain what to expect. I'm sure we'll be fine though, it's not like they're going to force us to jump off cliffs into shark infested water or anything."

"I'm content with not being on the Pioneer team but I must admit, they are the more interesting bunch. You have the famous actress, Christina Star. I don't think I've seen any of her movies though but she seems nice. Adam is very enthusiastic. Shae and Tanner are siblings...It must be nice to be on the same team together. I am happy that Elsa and Steven aren't on my team...It'd be rather awkward due to their rivalry. Same with Krystal and Axel." Mia pauses for a moment to grab her notebook and looks it over.

"Right, Giovanni is on the Pioneers also. He's a bit intimidating. And, cousins Ryan and Cassidy. I think Cassidy makes a lot of videos on YouTube but I don't know much else about her. And, lastly is Sophia. I've actually watched a few of her Twitch streams." Mia closes her notebook and stretches. "As I said they certainly are more interesting. They have multiple duos and a good number of already famous people. This should be interesting."

End Confessional-Mia

* * *

Confessional-Milutin

"My team looks interesting though I am more focused on the experimentation ban at night. What am I supposed to do at night, sleep? Pah, I have more important things to do then sleep... I guess I will just stare at my teammates when they sleep to observe their sleep patterns, that ain't an experiment just observation... I will jot down ideas that could be helpful for getting them more rest."

"The other team is merely an obstacle sadly, on the upside they will be perfect test subjects... Yes the nonlethal gadgets will be perfect, I assume human experimentation is outlawed in America. Though this town is anti-science so I can only fathom what the country would do... Did I sound to cold? I may need to go to Divine Liturgy soon."

"Logically it should be something physical, hopefully swimming. I want to test my sonic swim gear!"

End Confessional-Milutin

* * *

Confessional-Lilly

Roxy: "I really like her beanie, she looks nice.."

Larissa: "She looks really happy to be here! I think I would get along well with her"  
Mia: "She sounds a lot like me, I feel like we will get along well"  
Karley: "Wow, she's pretty cool! She seems so sporty!"  
Connor: "He seems nice, I'm glad we have some nice people on our team?"  
Reishin: "Wow! Japan, I've heard of it before, that interesting… he must have been wanting a change too…"  
Nate: "He seems really loud… I don't like it…"  
Milutin: "I've never even heard of that country before- he seems really smart though"  
Indigo: "He looks smart, I'm glad he's on my team"  
Jack: "Wow, I haven't seen anyone more determined to win in my life…"  
Lisa: "Finally there's somebody my size"

"… I hope it's something that's not too intimidating, maybe it will involve building something productive, or cooking"

Elsa: "Is she supposed to be someone important too?"  
Steven: "He's pretty handsome looking- he seems really confident…"  
Krystal: "Huh, she looks a lot like a cousin of mine, all the boys love her, but she tends to take advantage of them with her looks-"  
Axel: "He seems like he's sad, like only on the inside though"  
Christina: "I don't have TV back at home, so to be honest I have no idea why everyone's super excited to see her- she must be important-"  
Giovanni: "She sounds nice…"  
Sophia: "What's a Twitch streamer?! She seems nice all the same."  
Adam: "He's kind of funny sounding haha"  
Cassidy: "Oh cool! Cousins! I have 28 cousins back home on just my dad's side alone!"  
Ryan: "He looks like a nice guy…"  
Shae: "… She sounds nice…"  
Tanner: "He looks like he would be one of those guys who are really popular back home…"

End Confessional-Lilly

* * *

Confessional-Elsa

"Ugh, I cannot believe Steven is on my team!" Elsa exclaims, as she rolls her eyes. "He is such a complete idiot, and despite being two years older than me, he is NOT HOT! I have a boyfriend, for goodness sake. Anyway, other than that, the rest of my team seems to be okay. Tanner and Shae are twins, so I could get along with them. Sophia, I don't like. At all. She has that fake smile on her face. I'm gonna get to the bottom of what's she's up to." She glares at the camera. "No, I do NOT have a crush on Steven. Like I said before, I have a boyfriend, who I'll be extremely loyal to until the very end. His name's Dillon, and he's from Scotland."

She has a smile. "At least Adam's on the same team as me. Even though his Star Wars jokes get a little out of hand, he's still the coolest best friend a girl like me could ever have. He was the one who actually came up with the name for our band, The Stormtroopers. All of the other members of my team are pretty interesting. I should get along with them just fine."

She sighs. "First challenge...it shouldn't be too hard...right? Then again, Chris is the host, so he'll probably make us do something really insane. At least Rose is here to keep him in check."

She grins. "The other team seems to be very cool. Jack definitely has a crush on Mia, maybe I could help him confess to her. Karley is interesting, she has two famous brothers! Milutin's super creepy. He scares me. Overall, the rest of the opposing team seems to be nice."

She giggles as she blows a kiss to the camera. "I miss you very much Dillon, and I promise that you'll be seeing me soon."

End Confessional-Elsa

* * *

Confessional-Steven

"That Kayla Storm doesn't deserve to be here! She's the worst singer ever!" Steven proclaims. He sighs. "Anyway, other than that, my team seems to be okay. I think the first challenge may be something simple, it's only the first elimination challenge, how hard could it be?" He chuckles. "The opposing team seems to be just fine. I don't trust Milutin, or Sophia, at all. They seem like trouble. Like...Team Rocket, from Pokémon. Alice and I loved watching that as young children." He smiles and lets out a low chuckle. Alice, I'm gonna win. For us. And Clara. We'll keep my father out of prison. I swear."

End Confessional-Steven

* * *

Confessional-Lisa

Roxy: "She seems nice."  
Larissa: "She seems nice."

Mia: "She seems nice."  
Lilly: "She seems nice."  
Karley: "I have a athlete on my team! That's good, right?"  
Conner: "If his family is famous, how come I've never heard of him?"  
Reishin: "He seems nice."  
Nate: "Skateboarders... Never been real fond of them."  
Milutin: "Poor Mr. scientist, he can't do any of his science-y stuff."  
Indigo: "Getting mixed feelings about him, some good and some bad. I don't know why."  
Jack: "He needs to lighten up a little."

"Probably some crazy trust exercise." Lisa grins.

Elsa: "Very competitive with Steven. Hopefully she's nice though, hopefully."  
Steven: "Seems desperate..."  
Krystal: "She seems determined to win. I MUST STOP HER!"  
Axel: "Did he join the show just to be with his ex? It's nice, but a little over the top."  
Christina: "Literally, never heard of her, probably. She seems nice though."  
Giovanni: "He seems nice, a little threatening, but nice."  
Sophia: "Another viral superstar. I can see a rivalry already."  
Adam: "Someone cue that Star Wars song! He reminds me of my brother with the Star Wars obsession."  
Cassidy: "A viral superstar... I should probably go on YouTube more often."  
Ryan: "Competitive, I'll say that."  
Shae: "I like her style"  
Tanner: "He seems nice, a little protective of his sister though."

"So we're all here, let's do this!" Lisa exclaims happily.

End Confessional-Lisa

* * *

Confessional-Larissa

"Reishin seems super serious he looks like something out of a law court" *she smiles mischievously* "I will make it my goal for him to yell "order In the courtroom" or "Objection"" *she giggles*

"Mia seems very nice but she seems the type to daydream a lot"

"There is something off about Indigo he is very quiet he reminds me of Justin in season 1 hopefully he is not like Justin in season 2"

"Lisa seems nice, her name sounds like my nickname I get the feeling we will be great friends"

"I don't really trust Jack he seems like the strategic type if you know what I mean but I'm normally wrong about a lot of things"

"Well according to Chris Nate is a skater so he must be cool, skaters are always cool"

"Lilly is soooooooo adorable I want to hug her until she is out of breath"

"Milutin seems very "interesting" but he also seems very nice"

"Karley seems like the sarcastic type, normally they don't like me since they think I'm annoying but I want to be her friend with her, girl who play sports are so cool"

"Roxy seems like a cool girl hopefully we can become great friends"

"So Connor" *starts to blush* "he seems sweet, oh god I'm blushing aren't I?"

"I have to admit something I don't really know much about Sophia I don't have a Twitch account and none of my friends have one maybe I should ask someone about her"

"OMG I TALKED TO CASSIDY ANDERSON I'M FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW, ok calm down breath in and breath out so anyway she seems very nice like in her videos, oddly enough she is taller in person, normally celebrities are shorter in person"

"Krystal and Axel sounds like a team out of the Ridonculous Race, The Exes sounds way better than the daters/haters, hopefully they patch up so that the other team doesn't have to deal with the fighting"

"Awww twin love is so adorable you know I always wanted a twin amor even a brother or sister but it wasn't meant to be" *she sighs*

"Ryan seems to love his cousin a lot, like it's kind of uncomfortable, it's probably nothing but still, hey I just realized something are the cousins related to Cody? They do share a last name with him"

"Call this intuition but I think the relationship between Elsa and Steven is more than just a rivalry"

"Awwwww Christina AND Giovanni love each other, that's adorable but they seem to shy to do anything sounds like I have to do something about it"

"Adam is so funny he is such a Star Wars Fan, not that I have anything against it, my friend forced me to watch it I first thought it was going to be boring but I liked it, I dressed up as Leia once on Halloween"

"I wonder what's the first challenge going to be, hopefully it's a quiz about previous seasons I am a master of TD knowledge"

End Confessional-Larissa

* * *

Confessional-Adam

"Star Wars rules!" Adam exclaims happily in the confessional. "My team's totally awesome! Except for Steven, since Elsa hates him. I really hope the first challenge is a quiz about Star Wars, because if it is, I would totally dominate the challenge! Anyway, I feel like that the other team is interesting, but Milutin, he really freaks me out. I also don't trust Sophia at all. She seems to be a big threat, and I've got to get rid of her quickly."

End Confessional-Adam

* * *

Confessional-Shae

Elsa: "Holy! Another celebrity? How did I get on this show with all these super cool people!"  
Steven: "He mentioned he plans to flirt with all the girls to win- who says something like that out loud when you're trying to win a game? Maybe not the sharpest syringe in the medcart haha"  
Krystal: "Holy, she's really pretty!"  
Axel: "Awe poor guy, I'm sure he'll perk up as the season goes on."  
Christina: "OH MY GOD! I can't believe Christina Star is my teammate! How awesome is that! She's been my idol since she first debuted!"  
Giovanni: " He seems like a nice guy, and it looks like Christina might even have a little crush on him- aweee how cute would they be together!?"  
Sophia: "Awe she looks so excited! I'm glad she's on our team! I like her energy"  
Adam: " Haha! I love the whole Star Treck, or Star Wars thing he has going on. He sounds like a funny guy."  
Ryan: "Haha he may be family to Cass but they definitely are different from us!"  
Cassidy: "That's cool! We're not going to be the only family members competing!"  
Tanner: "I'm pretty excited to have him on the show with me- he is one of my best friends after all!"

Shae grins as she is sitting in the confessional. "Oohhhh maybe something team building, like a team scavenger hunt!" She smiles happily before getting into her opinion on the opposing team.

Roxy: "I like her style!"  
Larissa: "Awe that's so cute! She's so excited!"  
Mia: "She seems a little spaced out, but totally nice."  
Lilly: "Awe! She's so tiny and cute!"  
Karley: "Woah! I wish I could be as sport as she is!"  
Connor: "He seems like a decent guy"  
Reishin: "All the way from Japan! That's a long flight! He must be serious about this game!"  
Nate: "He kind of reminds me of my brothers skater friends- they're all nice, just a little loud at times haha"  
Milutin: "Serbia? Another really cool country! Again how did I get in here with all these cool people!?"  
Indigo: "That's a different name now isn't it, I'm sure he's a nice guy"  
Jack: He looks determined to win- good luck friend haha"  
Lisa: "She looks like she's a lot of fun"

End Confessional-Shae

* * *

Confessional-Tanner

Elsa: "I loved how she literally slapped him on live television! Who does that haha!"  
Steven: "The guy has a good idea, but why would he say that out loud!?"  
Krystal: "Woah- she's beautiful-"  
Axel: "I know that look- dude needs to perk up or these two could cost us the games, maybe I'll help him find someone new-"  
Christina: "Ok- I'll admit it's pretty cool to have her on our team. Shae, my mum and I are pretty big fans."  
Giovanni: "He sounds like a pretty cool guy, does he even know the greatest celebrity ever is flirting with him!? DUDEE! OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
Sophia: "She seems a little cocky, but we could use the confidence on this team"  
Adam: "Ok, this is a whole new level of dorky. He will be fun to mess with a little haha"  
Cassidy: "She's got family on this show, but that could make her a threat- family is another word for alliance"  
Ryan: "Same goes for him-he and his cousin could become threats, since family is another word for alliance."  
Shae: "She's pretty great, a little nerdy at times but I love her all the same- I'm not letting nobody mess with her, except for me haha"  
He grins. "Man I hope it's something fun, maybe something with skateboards, or surfing."

He chuckles, before going into his opinion on the opposing team.

Roxy: "Woah, that chicks pretty cool! If we were on the same team I feel like we'd really get along"  
Larissa: "Arghhh why is she so squeaky!?"  
Mia: "She seems very ordinary-"  
Lilly: "she's so tiny- I think she actually might die in this show!"  
Karley: "She's got some pretty sick moves!"  
Connor: "He seems like and alright guy to me"  
Reishin: "He looks a little to brainy for my liking-"  
Nate: "Awe man, now he sounds like he knows how to have fun! Too bad were on opposing teams."  
Milutin: "I don't know if I trust him- he knows too much 'sciency' things"  
Indigo: "I don't trust him"  
Jack: "-I don't care what he thinks, I'm totally going to kick his butt"  
Lisa: "She seems a little weird"

End Confessional-Tanner

* * *

Confessional-Sophia

Okay so first of all I just wanted to say I that I wouldn't be on this show if it weren't for my loyal fans so thanks you guys. As for my team I think everyone of them is special in there own way. Elsa seems lovely, I hope I get to hear her sing sometime. Steven seems...oh what's the word, a tad rude, but nothing a smile can't fix. Krystal seems wonderful, but I really didn't get to talk to her much so I don't much to say on her. Christiana and Giovanni look sooo cute together, oh I wish the best for them. Adam seems very energetic to say the least, and this team could use a little more hope. Cassidy seem oh so cool, I've since some of her video's and while they don't have nearly has many views has my video's have she talented none the less. Ryan seem like a delight, and Cassidy and him are cousins so hopefully they'll get along. Shae and Tanner are twins which is really neat I might add." Sophia rubs her chin whispering. "They could be a problem later down the line, I'll have to deal with that sooner rather then later." She froze as she realized she was thinking out loud. "Oh uhhh I mean they both seem wonderful and I hope they stay in the game for a while." She gives an innocent smile.

"Chris said something about the first task being something to do with water obstacle course. Oh! It could be something like Wipeout. It was always funny see the people on that show falling into the water." She grins as she continues.

"While I think my team it wonderful in every way possible, there are people on the other team that seem wonderful as well. Nate seems like he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he seems nice enough. Same goes to Larissa but I don't mean to insult either of them, I'm calling it as I see it." Sophia shrugs. "Lisa taste in clothes is a bit iffy but it's what's on the inside that count I guess. Lilly seem to looked confused for the most part. Guess she hasn't been out in the real world enough since she lives on a farm and all. Roxy seems like a cool gal, but I don't know why but I felt like she was glaring at me, maybe its just my imagination. Karley seem like a fit gal. I'm not really into sports myself, well unless you count gaming which is a sport by the way." Sophia hissed. "Anyway, Connor seem uhhh interesting, yeah interesting. Reishin seems like a smart young man, I mean not as smart as me, but smart none the least. Milutin is probably the only person here I don't quite like. I mean he said do like experiments on us and stuff, and I don't want to someone's lab rat. Indigo seem a tad mean, but I bet he a good guy once you get to know him. And finally Jack, he didn't really didn't say to much so I really don't know what say about him, but he's probably wonderful, I don't really like to try to see the worst in people if you couldn't already tell."

End Confessional-Sophia

* * *

Krystal and Axel were arguing with one another.

"I can't believe you're on my team!" Krystal exclaims, angrily.

"I wish I was on the opposite team," Axel growls.

"Attention everyone! Grab your swimsuits, and put them on! We'll be taking you to the location where your first challenge will be!" Rose announces.

"Get ready for some brutal pain! That will be all! Ha-ha!" Chris also exclaims.

* * *

The contestants had gathered around in their swimsuits.

"Welcome everyone, to your first official elimination challenge!" Rose exclaims, as she and Chris led the contestants to the lake.

"Oh...my...goodness..." Larissa gasps, as she and the rest look at what they had to face.

The obstacle course first had a diving board, in which they would dive off of, then they would swim over to a ramp that has been greased with oil, thankfully, there is a rope that they could hold onto. Once they reached the top of that ramp, they would have to cross over a balance beam that was also greased with oil. They would then walk over a rolling barrel with spikes, but thankfully, the spikes were made out of rubber. The course also included two battle axes, which had rubber on the ends, so thankfully, it wasn't sharp. The obstacle course also included a bridge that tipped from side to side; it too, was greased with oil, before there was a pole that everyone had to use to vault their way over to the landing platform.

Basically the rules are simple. Complete this obstacle course. The team who completes the course in the less amount of time will win the challenge, and have immunity from tonight's elimination! They will also get to watch the losing team send someone home!" Chris exclaims.

Rose smiles. "We shall be determining which team goes first with a coin toss. If it lands on heads, the Pioneers go first. If it lands on tails, then the Settlers will go first," she says.

Both teams looked worried as Rose flips the coin. She then flips it over and it reveals the result of the coin toss.

"It's heads. Pioneers, select the first person to complete the obstacle course," Chris says.

* * *

The Pioneers gathered around in a huddle.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Ryan asked.

"May I go? I want to impress the other boys here," Krystal asks, also explaining her reason why she wants to go first.

Axel groans as he looks over to his ex-girlfriend.

"Sure. You can go first, Krystal," Christina says with a smile.

Krystal goes to the diving board and begins climbing the ladder

"Looks like Krystal is going first!" Rose announces

Krystal then dives off the diving board, and the timer started. She swam over to the ramp and grabs onto the rope, slowly climbing up it. But she loses her grip, and slips back into the water.

"AAAHHHHH!" Krystal screams

She grabs on to the rope again, but loses her grip halfway up.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH MCLEAN!" Krystal screams

Ultimately she is able to complete the course, but had trouble with the bridge

"YES!" Krystal exclaims

"3 minutes and 55 seconds for Krystal!" Chris declares

Suddenly, out of the blue, Krystal screamed. She was now covered in blue slime

Rose glares at Chris. "WHAT THE HELL MCLEAN?!" She demands

"Hey, I wanted to make it funnier, to add more drama," Chris grins

* * *

Steven goes next. He has a bit of difficulty completing the challenge and kept slipping and sliding, due to the grease. His final time was 6 minutes exactly.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asks Steven, concerned

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Steven replies

Giovanni completes the course next, he doesn't have any trouble whatsoever completing the course

Ryan went after that, he had a little trouble but not so much

As Krystal saw her teammates complete the course she realized Steven had the lowest time and if they lost, Steven would be going home

As the Pioneers all completed the challenge, they realized: Axel and Cassidy had yet to go

Cassidy shrugs her shoulders. She climbed up the ramp with no problem, and avoided the barrels and battle axes with no problem. She kept sliding and slipping at the bridge, but other than that, she had no issue.

Axel, on the other hand, slipped and slid a lot throughout the course. He face planted on the ground at least four times, screaming each time as everyone winced at Axel's pain. He hurt himself so many times eventually Rose had had enough and decided Axel's official time was when she stopped the timer for him.

And even then, his time was better than Steven's.

Krystal gaped as everyone glared at Steven

"Alright Pioneers, your official time is... 25 minutes and 31 seconds!" Chris announces

Rose turned to the Settlers. "If you guys can beat that time, you'll win." She says

* * *

The Settlers were in heavy debate. Who would they send first?

Krystal had to find someone to be her puppet, to take out people she didn't trust. Then she noticed the outcast of them all, Connor. She smirked evilly and motioned for him

Connor decided to follow her. She began speaking to him

"Connor...you won't believe this but your team...they've been spreading lies and rumors about you," Krystal lies

Connor's brow furrowed. "What the hell?!" He demands

"I'm so sorry Connor...they don't like you, they find you useless, they all despise you, they actually plan to vote you out first time they lose!" Krystal exclaims furthering her lie.

Connor clenched his fists. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," he declares as he storms back to where his team was

Krystal followed him, a sly smirk on her face

But unknown to the two teenagers...Jack had seen the whole thing.

* * *

"Whats gotten into you?" Karley asks sarcastically

"DONT LIE!" Connor spat angrily. "IF YOU WANT TO VOTE ME OUT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TRY!"

"Connor,calm down," Reishin says calmly

Connor punches Reishin in the jaw, making him shocked. Even Karley was wide-eyed herself. But Larissa was oblivious to Connor's sudden change of behavior

Milutin had gone, Karley had gone, Reishin had gone... And soon Connor, Larissa, Jack, Nate, Indigo and Lilly were left

"SO YOU THINK YOUR COOL?!" Connor snaps. His eyes might as well have turned red, his voice and words full of venom and acid

"Hey Connor!" Larissa grins.

Jack was wide-eyed now

* * *

Confessional- Jack

"This isn't going to end well."

End Confessional- Jack

* * *

"WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?!" Connor demands bitterly

"Wha-?" Larissa questions, tears forming in her eyes

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO BUBBLY ITS ANNOYING! WHAT CAN YOU DO BESIDES BEING ANNOYING? NOTHING!" Connor snarls

Larissa breathed heavily, she was beginning to feel like she would cry

"TOO OPTIMISTIC, DAMN, YOU ARE USELESS, LAZY, DUMB, IDIOTIC, STUPID, DITZY, DIMWITTED, EASILY DISTRACTED, AND A SELF-CENTERED MORON!" Connor screams loudly

Silence fell.

Everyone was wide-eyed

Chris was only grinning at all the drama.

Even Krystal was wide-eyed.

Larissa was sniffling, clearly upset. Eventually it became too much as she began crying silently.

Indigo walked past the duo, and went to complete the challenge successfully

Lilly followed, as well as Nate

Connor eventually realized what happened, before sighing, completing the course as fast as he could

Larissa followed, and eventually Jack was all that was left

Jack was quick on the course, having had seen everyone complete the course.

"Settlers, your official time is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

("Get on with it"- Karley)

...

...

...

...

..." Chris grins sadistically before announcing:

"The Settlers finishing time is 18 minutes and 23 seconds! The Settlers win today's challenge!" Chris declares

The Settlers cheered, well except Connor, who wasn't in sight.

Jack and Mia hugged each other happily, glad they would both be staying for another day

Larissa grinned happily, her team just won the first challenge, can you blame her for being excited?

Reishin and Milutin high-fived, their team won.

Even Karley, the sarcastic soccer player gave a slight smile.

Hiwever, the Pioneers were upset; Adam and Elsa sighed sadly, Sophia glared daggers at Steven, and Axel was recovering from his many face-plants.

* * *

Jack walked back to the male Settlers room and knocked on the door

"Connor? It's Jack. I know you're in there," Jack said.

Silence fell

"Come in," Connor's voice was shaky, but audible.

Jack opens the door. "Can we chat?"

"Why would you want to talk to _me_ anyway?" Connor snarls

"Because I know you didn't mean what you said back there," Jack explains

Connor sighs sadly and turns away

"You didn't...right?" Jack asks

Silence

"No...no I didn't..." Connor sighs.

"I'll help you control your anger, and win the heart of Larissa," Jack offers

"One, it's too late to apologize to her... Two, I don't know what to do," Connor reveals. "But count me in. I really like Larissa, I want to apologize and I want things to work out between us."

"Don't worry Connor, you can simply apologize tomorrow, it's nearing late, and the elimination will be soon," Jack says

"True," Connor shrugs his shoulders

* * *

Confessional- Jack

"And also, I figured it was Krystal who told him all those lies. Seriously, she's getting a target on her back."

End Confessional- Jack

* * *

Confessional- Connor

Connor sits there sadly, before giving a regretful sigh

"How will I ever apologize...?" He mutters to himself before realizing they were filming. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" He screams angrily and punches the camera, thus cracking it

End Confessional- Connor

* * *

Meanwhile on the girls side...Larissa was still crying.

"Larissa? It's Krystal, from the other team," Krystal says.

"...Come in..." Larissa sighs in between sobs

Krystal enters. "I'm so sorry..." She lies, but it is covered up with so much genuineness it was impossible to tell she was lying

"It's...fine," Larissa sighs, she was already falling for Krystal's plan

"I'll tell you what...you can tell Connor what you think about him soon," Krystal says

"I don't know..." Larissa gulps

"He cussed you," Krystal reasons

"Technically he didn't say any curse words," Reishin replies, he was there making observations

"No one asked you Jerk," Krystal snarls, before grinning and giving Reishin a seductive smile he couldn't resist but blushing to

"Uh, well i-if you need m-me to go..." Reishin stammers.

Jack noticed this and face-palmed

* * *

Confessional- Jack

"She has Reishin, Connor and now Larissa under her control... I've got to do something."

End Confessional- Jack

* * *

"I hope you two make it far," Krystal says with a fake smile

* * *

Confessional- Krystal

"No I don't."

End Confessional- Krystal

* * *

Krystal walked out and found Connor conflicted

"Connor, remember, they're just using you, but once your team loses they'll vote you out," Krystal lies

Connor sighs. "Right."

Krystal gives him a reassuring smile before walking away, a devilish smirk formed on her face.

Another evil plan came to her mind so she ran off to show it

* * *

"We should vote for Steven," Elsa states

"He did have a poor time, the highest time out of all of us," Axel recalls, icing his bruised face

"He's a liability," Giovanni mentions

"So it's settled?" Adam asks

"It's settled," Shae grins

"I agree," Tanner nods

Just five minutes later, when Tanner, Shae, Christina, Giovanni, Cassidy and Ryan were alone, Krystal ran by, crying. No one could tell she was fake crying

"Krystal? Is everything okay?" Christina asks, worried.

Krystal looks up for a minute before looking down

"Wouldn't she let us know if something was upsetting her?" Cassidy asks

"It's what Adam said to me..." Krystal lies

They went wide eyed before Tanner's eyes narrowed

"What did he say?" Tanner demands

"Basically, he thought I was completely useless...but what really annoys me is that he wishes something worse happened to me during the challenge..." Krystal continues to lie.

"That's just...cruel," Shae is unsure how to react

Ryan just stands there wide-eyed

"Well, my votes been decided, I've heard enough," Tanner declares.

"I thought he was a good guy," Ryan sighs sadly

"He was playing you all," Krystal sobs

Axel overheard this and reconsiders things for a moment.

Sure Steven was annoying, but even HE thought Krystal didn't deserve what Adam had said...

Wait.

This was one of Krystal's lies wasn't it

Of course. It was only logical. Adam would never speak to anyone that way.

He continued listening and gosh darn it, they all believed Krystal

Axel sighed

"I'm sorry, Adam," Axel sighs.

"Attention Perilous Pioneers! Meet us at the elimination ceremony! Time for someone to be voted off!" Chris declares

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony (Perilous Pioneers)**

Elsa, Steven, Krystal, Axel, Christina, Giovanni, Sophia, Adam, Cassidy, Ryan, Shae and Tanner sat on stumps as the bonfire raged. Roxy, Larissa, Mia, Lilly, Karley, Connor, Reishin, Nate, Milutin, Indigo, Jack and Lisa sat in the Peanut Gallery.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Those staying in the game will get a chocolate bar. If you do not receive one, you have been eliminated from the competition, and you cannot return," Rose explains

"The following people have zero votes and are safe: Giovanni, Christina, Sophia, Elsa, Cassidy, Ryan, Shae, Krystal and Tanner!" Chris exclaims, tossing them chocolate bars

Rose turns to Axel, Adam and Steven. "Axel, you kept falling down and getting injured, which slowed your team down. Adam, what you said to Krystal is clearly unwanted and unnecessary. And Steven, you had the highest time out of everyone competing," Rose explains

"Huh? I never-" Adam argues

"But with one vote against him, next safe is...Axel!" Chris declares

The boy grins and grabs his chocolate bar.

"Steven, Adam, this is final chocolate bar. One of ou had seven votes, while the other had four. The person with four votes is..." Rose begins

Adam and Steven eyes the chocolate bar nervously

"Steven!" Chris announces

"Yes!" Steven cheers.

Adam gasps. "I never said anything to Krystal. I never did, I swear!" He exclaims

Everyone looks pondered for a moment. Sophia speaks up

"Yeah right. You're just lying because you think you deserve that chocolate bar more," she says, annoyed

"I never spoke to her I swear!" Adam proclaims

Rose gets out a walkie-talkie. "Bob, Kurt, please escort Adam to the Carriage of Shame," she says

"Copy that," one of the bodyguards replies, as two buff men appear. One held Adam's suitcase. They grabbed onto Adam's shoulder, despite him claiming he didn't do it

"Krystal tricked you all!" Adam yells

Everyone turns to Krystal, who had an innocent look on her face

"All of you, follow me and the bodyguards to the elimination device," Rose says

The remaining 23 contestants follow Rose, the bodyguards and Adam to the elimination device

* * *

At the Carriage of Shame...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam screams, as the bodyguards throw him into the carriage, along with his luggage.

The carriage was silver, with gold. There was a sign on the back that said "Just Lost" with tons cans with strings also on the back, on the bottom of the sign. The horses were different colors: ranging from black to brown to white.

"This is the Carriage of Shame. You will be thrown in, with your luggage, and endure a bumpy ride to the television studio," Rose explains

The carriage takes off. It hits every bump in the road. Adam could be heard screaming

"You are all dismissed," Rose says

* * *

"Milutin wait!" Jack exclaims

Milutin turns around. "Yes?" He asks

"How about an alliance? We need allies to last further," Jack explains

"Good plan. I'm in," Milutin agrees

* * *

"So Connor, how about an alliance? We can take down your team," Krystal offers

"Deal," Connor confirms

Krystal grins. She runs off and finds Larissa

"I can help you heal your broken heart. I'm very sorry," Krystal fake-apologizes

"It's fine, Krystal," Larissa replies with a grin

"How about an alliance? We can take down Connor," Krystal states

Larissa thinks before nodding in confirmation

Krystal nods in approval

* * *

As Krystal was walking back with her team, she noticed Steven.

"If it weren't for me, you'd be gone," she says

"Huh?" Steven asks

"I saved you from being eliminated," Krystal tells him

"Thanks, beautiful," Steven responds in a flirtatious tone

"No problem, handsome," Krystal replies, in a seductive tone

Steven continues to walk with his team, but Krystal goes to find Reishin.

* * *

Speaking of the judge...he was away from his team and alone.

"Hey Reishin," Krystal replies in a (fake) friendly tone

"Hey Krystal," Reishin blushes

Krystal grins, as she begins to leave what could be a scratch mark

Reishin yelps in pain, before his eyes turn blank. His eyes were still silver but they seemed rather blank which seemed a bit odd.

* * *

Confessional- Krystal

"Yes! So, I have Connor and Larissa against each other, prohibiting them from getting together. Now I have Reishin who is under my seduction...but I only have eyes for Steven. The seduction on Reishin will wear off eventually. Give it a few weeks. He won't remember a thing. I'll make sure Steven knows about this. And hey, Connor performed much better under pressure, just saying."

End Confessional- Krystal

* * *

"Steven wait!" Krystal calls out

"Yeah?" Steven asks

"I should warn you, I think Reishin maybe have taken a liking to me," Krystal warns

"Oh," Steven sighs

"But just know that I have my eyes for you, and you only. Reishin means nothing to me," Krystal reassures him

Steven grins. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" He asks with a charming wink and a flirtatious smile

Krystal blushes, but gives a seductive smile. "Yes Steven, yes you have. Have I ever told you you're very handsome?" She asks, seductively

Steven returns the charming smile. "Yes. Come on, the team's gonna get worried if we don't get to our respective rooms."

"Not necessarily," Krystal replies. "The Couples Room. We can stay there for a night."

The two sneak into the couples room...

* * *

"Well, that was a fun and dramatic day. With Adam out, we are down to 23! What will happen next? Who will be the next vict-I mean contesta-ah screw it I totally meant victim to test out the Carriage of Shame? Will Reishin ever snap out of his daze? Will Connor ever apologize to Larissa?" Chris asks

"What else does. Krystal have planned after causing Adam's elimination, her making Connor reveal his anger, her many alliances, and her seducting Reishin?" Rose asks

"Tune in next time to Total!" Chris begins

"Drama!" Rose continues

"LILYDALE!" They both say in unison

* * *

 _Votes_

 _Adam: Steven_

 _Axel: Steven_

 _Cassidy: Axel_

 _Christina: Adam_

 _Elsa: Steven_

 _Giovanni: Adam_

 _Krystal: Adam_

 _Ryan: Adam_

 _Shae: Adam_

 _Sophia: Steven_

 _Steven: Adam_

 _Tanner: Adam_

 _VOTE TALLY_

 _Adam: 7 votes_

 _Steven: 4 votes_

 _Axel: 1 vote_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update! I've been dealing with school, bullies, cross country, and now therapy. Forgive me for ring late. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait

Alright, I'll be honest: I don't like Adam. At all. He's annoying, one-dimensional and clearly a first boot character. So when I found out Milutin was our first in Liz's version, I was triggered. I wanted Milutin to go farther than episode 2. So basically this is the what if scenario for if that happened, with Adam being eliminated first.

Now let's talk about why this chapter is a little Krystal-centered. No, the rest of the season won't be like that, but this chapter is. It shows that Krystal is not a person you want to mess with, it also shows what she can do. She is the main secondary antagonist, and Jack will be the main male antagonist of the season, but Sophia is still the main villain.

Now some people may have noticed other changes: Reishin being seduced. First off, no, Krystal DOES NOT like Reishin, she likes Steven, she only seducted Reishin so he would vote Jack off since she wants him out and besides, like Krystal said, it's only for a few weeks or so. She made Connor angry to try and sabotage his team but that clearly failed, and now Connor will have to find a way to apologize to Larissa and since Connissa is a couple, we know how that will end (wink)

So now, you need to redo your OCs confessionals with the following

1\. Thoughts on the challenge

2\. Thoughts on Adam's elimination

3\. Thoughts on the next challenge (the birthday party challenge)

4\. If you want to add on to this go for it.

These will be due September 30, 2017. That is literally two weeks to send in those redone confessionals!

Sorry this is so late and I hope you all look forward to what happens next :)

#GirlPower54

(PS: Wow, this chapter is long. The story is already over 20,000 words! Whoo hoo!)

(PPS: Be prepared for lots of interactions next episode *wink*)


	3. Update

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I just lost access to this account for a long time. I'm still continuing work on all my stories and I apologize for the delay. And school isn't easy either. So all in all I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S I changed my penname

#IndianaGamerGirl1201


End file.
